Different Paths
by mayejrmorris
Summary: All star baseball player Edward Cullen loses a bet and ends up as the next bachelor on reality dating show called different paths. He only has a couple of weeks to pick one woman out of twenty-five.
1. EAC the next bachelor?

"Edward Cullen is the newest bachelor on the new season of Different Paths. In the new season we follow Edward Cullen as he picks a single woman from twenty-five to spend the rest of his life with."

"Please turn that off Jasper."

"Well it's official. Now you have to go through those binders over there and pick the women you would like on the show."

"Fun." I replied sarcastically.

"Get to work. I'll be back in an hour after I drop Maria off at the station."

I just stared at him as he left the room. Once he was gone I turned my attention to the binders of women who applied to be on the show. There were no pictures since the producers of the show didn't want me to see what they looked like until filming started. I had to do all this work and the only reason I am even on it is because I lost a bet with Jasper on our friend Emmet McCarty's game several months ago.

I was notified that I would be the bachelor on the next season of different paths of which would follow me as I played for the Cardinals. This would be my first season with them since I got traded by the Cubs at the end of the last season.

"Honey I'm home." Jasper called. "Did you pick any of them?"

"I marked them with green stickers." I replied. "Well green is for my top picks and orange are for the ones that I don't want to deal with but I will if I have to."

Jasper took his time and looked through the binders. Nodding his head when he agreed with them and shaking it when he didn't. It took him half an hour to get through all the binders.

"Well I am going to take these to the UPS store and send them off to the studio."

* * *

Two weeks later I got the the edited binders of who they were keeping out of my picks. I was pleased to see that they kept over half of my picks so I wouldn't be completely broad while filming the show. I called Jasper to let him know. He wanted to look at the binders because he wanted to do background checks in to all of the women the producers picked to make sure they were safe for me to be around.

I left the binders on my coffee table and went to bed. Jasper has a key so he would have no trouble in getting inside to see the binders.


	2. The Women of Different Paths

Character profiles and a little of their pov

* * *

1Name: Leah Clearwater

Age: 27  
DOB: June 4 1983  
Home Town: Washington D.C.  
Job: science educator (tutor)  
Favorite Food: Dads fish fry  
Favorite Show: naked and afraid  
Favorite Sport: fishing  
Favorite Color: green  
Favorite Flower: dandelion  
Favorite Activity: hiking  
Path Crossed: a hiking trail in DC

"Mom I'm doing this no mater what you say."

"The Guy could be a serial killer."

"Mom they ran a background check on me, I'm pretty sure they did one on him to. I at least have to try and find some one after what Sam and Emily pulled."

"But they are not even together anymore."

"He cheated on me with her I don't care." Leah replied to her mother. She hung up the phone and packed her bag.

* * *

2Name: Lauren Mallory

Age: 22  
DOB: May 4 1988  
Home Town: Columbus Ohio  
Job: former NBA dancer  
Favorite Food: wedge salad  
Favorite Show: Housewives of Beverly Hills  
Favorite Sport: Cheerleading  
Favorite Color: powder pink  
Favorite Flower: red roses  
Favorite Activity: spa time  
Path Crossed: Sport award ceremony

"Seriously Carroll I have to pack two bags no more than that but that's what the new bachelor wanted. I hope he's rich because them when we get married I won't have to work any more even if the fringe benefits were great."

"You better keep me updated girl."

* * *

3Name: Jane Volt

Age: 25  
DOB: December 14 1985  
Home Town: Columbia South Carolina  
Job: psychiatric nurse  
Favorite Food: alvacado  
Favorite Show: Lost  
Favorite Sport: none  
Favorite Color: black  
Favorite Flower: blue bonnets  
Favorite Activity: studying people  
Path Crossed: local restaurant

"Mom, why are you doing this to me. I have no problem with men. I am happy just the way I am." Jane said.

"Jane honey we are not getting any younger and we want to have some time with our grand children before we die but we can't do huh at unless you give us grand children."

"I don't need to be married to give you children. Who says this guy will even pick me?"

"Oh Honey he would be an idiot not to."

* * *

4Name: Jessica Stanley

Age: 26  
DOB: January 20 1984  
Home Town: Charlotte North Carolina  
Job: nanny  
Favorite Food: bake potato topped with everything  
Favorite Show: project runway  
Favorite Sport: football  
Favorite Color: periwinkle blue  
Favorite Flower: orange daisies  
Favorite Activity: shopping  
Path Crossed: football game

"Screw off Mike what I do now is no concern of yours."

* * *

5Name: Isabella 'Bella' Swan

Age: 26  
DOB: September 13 1984  
Home Town: Forks Washington  
Job: Pediatric Nurse  
Favorite Food: Homemade Italian  
Favorite Show: Pride and Prejudice miniseries  
Favorite Sport: Baseball 'watching it with my dad'  
Favorite Color: Forest green  
Favorite Flower: Calla Lillie  
Favorite Activity: Reading  
Path Crossed: Baseball game

"Bells you need to speak to your mother."

"Dad I will not be speaking with that woman until she apologizes for signing me up for that stupid show." Bella snapped.

* * *

6Name: Tanya Blue

Age: 26  
DOB: September 30 1984  
Home Town: Los Angeles CA/ Chicago Illinois  
Job: Actress/singer  
Favorite Food: artichoke dip  
Favorite Show: American idol  
Favorite Sport: dance  
Favorite Color: red  
Favorite Flower: roses  
Favorite Activity: being pampered like a queen  
Path Crossed: ex-girlfriend/ former classmate

Tanya Blue looked at her bags she had to make sure she had every thing she needed to ensnare this guy into a proposal. He nor the other girls would know what hit them.

* * *

7Name: Kate Leeds

Age: 26  
DOB: March 21 1984  
Home Town: Juneau Alaska  
Job: Assistant district attorney  
Favorite Food: fresh crab from the Bering Sea  
Favorite Show: Law and Order (any of them)  
Favorite Sport: skiing  
Favorite Color: Golden yellow  
Favorite Flower: Water Lillie  
Favorite Activity: relaxing in the hot tub after a long day at work  
Path Crossed: College class mate (for two months)

Needing a break from work Kate pulled her bags along behind her in the airport. This show was the last thing she wanted to do but it was a free vacation and she might actually meet some one worth dating for more than two weeks.

* * *

8Name: Rosalie Hale

Age:28  
DOB: November 3 1982  
Home Town: Miami FL  
Job: Real Estate Agent  
Favorite Food: Tuna TarTar  
Favorite Show: Project Runway  
Favorite Sport: Football  
Favorite Color: Sea Foam Green  
Favorite Flower: Petunia  
Favorite Activity: relaxing on the beach  
Path Crossed: the beach or selling a house

After learning the man she was going to marry two short moths ago got hitched in Vegas Rosalie was mad. He had left her at the altar because he wasn't ready to settle down. But two months later when they would still be on their honeymoon if they had gotten married he marries some one else. So in a fit of rage (but calmly) she applied to be a contestant on different paths.

* * *

9Name: Jackie Snow

Age: 21  
DOB: May 19 1989  
Home Town: Manhattan New York  
Job: Opera Singer  
Favorite Food: baked chips  
Favorite Show: none  
Favorite Sport: running  
Favorite Color: Silver  
Favorite Flower: white roses  
Favorite Activity: reading the Sunday paper  
Path Crossed: street in New York

Jackie had been at home watching the show when they said that they needed women to apply and wanting something fun to do she pulled up the shows site and applied to be a contestant for the show.

* * *

10Name: Anne Hunter

Age:29  
DOB: June 19 1981  
Home Town: Fullerton Ca  
Job: medical sales rep  
Favorite Food: curly fries  
Favorite Show: NCIS  
Favorite Sport: baseball (but only if I'm in the mood to watch)  
Favorite Color: burgundy  
Favorite Flower: orange rose  
Favorite Activity: sight seeing  
Path Crossed: hospital

Anne hunter was a busy woman but a trip on the sidewalk outside of her office caused her to break her foot and to be out of work for a couple of weeks. Anne could also do some work on the computer and that's the only way she was keeping her job.

* * *

11Name: Tia Kensi

Age: 26  
DOB: June 17 1984  
Home Town: Ciro Egypt  
Job: personal trainer  
Favorite Food: Mom home baked bread  
Favorite Show: real-life crime shows  
Favorite Sport: jogging  
Favorite Color: pink  
Favorite Flower: tiger Lillie  
Favorite Activity: swimming  
Path Crossed: a plane

After her father past away Tia knew she needed to find a man to spend her life with. Her mother was so deeply in love with her father that Tia wanted the same for her self. She just hated the fact that it took her father passing on to do so.

* * *

12Name: Emma Becker

Age: 23  
DOB: May 4 1987  
Home Town: Las Vegas Nevada  
Job: police support specialist  
Favorite Food: chili cheese fries  
Favorite Show: poker tournament  
Favorite Sport: Tennis  
Favorite Color: white  
Favorite Flower: n/a  
Favorite Activity: relaxing at home with family and friends  
Path Crossed: Bar on the strip

Emma applied to be on the show after losing a friendly game of poker. She does not expect to be on the show long but would welcome the chance at love.

* * *

13 Name: Kebi blye

Age: 25  
DOB: December 2 1985  
Home Town: San Francisco CA  
Job: diamond specialist  
Favorite Food: cream cheese and bagels  
Favorite Show: Say Yes to the dress  
Favorite Sport: Soccer (David Beckham)  
Favorite Color: black  
Favorite Flower: daisies  
Favorite Activity: rating diamonds  
Path Crossed: local jewelry shop

Kebi just wants to find love and applied to several television dating shows. Different paths was the only one to accept her.

"Kebi you know if this doesn't work that you will be given in an arranged marriage."

"Yes mother I just had to try this one first."

"I know baby. God will give you the husband he deems fit."

* * *

14Name: Sutton Mercer

Age: 23  
DOB: May 5 1987  
Home Town: Arizona  
Job: personal banker  
Favorite Food: chicken salad  
Favorite Show: project runway all stars  
Favorite Sport: tennis  
Favorite Color: royal blue  
Favorite Flower: yellow roses  
Favorite Activity: shopping  
Path Crossed: bank

Sutton was a busy woman and was tired of her mother pushing her to date her high faulting friends sons. To stop this she signed up and had yet to tell her mother.

"Sutton honey starring off in to space is not good. I was just telling you about Allison's son."

"Mother I am not going to date him." Sutton replied. "I have a show to do and I won't be here."

"Sutton!"

* * *

15Name: Irina Carter

Age: 24  
DOB: September 13 1986  
Home Town: Vancouver Canada  
Job: NHL Ice Girl  
Favorite Food: Chocolate  
Favorite Show: Psych  
Favorite Sport: hockey  
Favorite Color: Ice blue  
Favorite Flower: pink Roses  
Favorite Activity: pedicure  
Path Crossed: Hockey game

Getting out of the cold for a while was something Irina was looking for. She loved being an NHL ice girl but it gets tiering doing it in the cold she would rather be a cheerleader or NBA dancer.

* * *

16Name: Emily young

Age: 25  
DOB: March 21 1985  
Home Town: La Push Washington  
Job: Grade school teacher  
Favorite Food: fish  
Favorite Show: DIY craft shows  
Favorite Sport: football  
Favorite Color: Ivory  
Favorite Flower: Wild flowers  
Favorite Activity: backing  
Path Crossed: collage lecture

Emily Young is a grade school teacher who just got her heart broken. Wanting to give love a second chance she signed up for the show.

* * *

17Name: Jennifer ford

Age:31  
DOB: July 4 1979  
Home Town: Silver City New Mexico  
Job: Massage therapist  
Favorite Food: Anything Mexican (authentic that is)  
Favorite Show: Wife Swap  
Favorite Sport: None  
Favorite Color: Ruby red  
Favorite Flower: Roses  
Favorite Activity: traveling  
Path Crossed: an airport

One evening after spending it out on the town with friends who talked non-stop about their significant others Jennifer became depressed. She wanted what they had and applied to the show in hopes that the bachelor is the one.

* * *

18Name: Samantha Wells

Age: 24  
DOB: May 22 1986  
Home Town: New Port Ritchie Florida  
Job: Legal assistant  
Favorite Food: corn chowder  
Favorite Show: Untold stories of the ER  
Favorite Sport: snowboarding  
Favorite Color: Blue  
Favorite Flower: none  
Favorite Activity: crosswords  
Path Crossed: local restaurant

Samantha is starting law school next spring and wants to have fun before she gets bogged down with all the school work. Applying to the show was just they way for her to have some fun.

* * *

19Name: Katie Marshall

Age:23  
DOB: June 14 1987  
Home Town: Austin Texas  
Job: Interior designer  
Favorite Food: barbecue pork  
Favorite Show: NCIS LA  
Favorite Sport: baseball and hockey  
Favorite Color: dark red  
Favorite Flower: Calla Lillie  
Favorite Activity: drawing  
Path Crossed: charity function

Katie entered to be a contestant on the he show with a group of friends and was the only one picked. She just hopes the bachelor is from Texas.

* * *

20Name: Charlotte Chamberlin

Age: 27  
DOB: October 31 1983  
Home Town: Shreveport Louisiana  
Job: account manager  
Favorite Food: shrimp gumbo  
Favorite Show: the voice  
Favorite Sport: football  
Favorite Color: gray  
Favorite Flower: Lillie  
Favorite Activity: walking the French Quarter  
Path Crossed: accountant office

Charlotte is like any other girl and wants to find love and she would prefer to do so away from the prying eyes of the American public but if the bachelor is her one she has to do any thing to meet him.

* * *

21Name: Maggie O'connor

Age: 27  
DOB: September 16 1983  
Home Town: Tulsa Oklahoma  
Job: local news reporter  
Favorite Food: cupcake  
Favorite Show: Ace of Cakes  
Favorite Sport: hockey  
Favorite Color: green  
Favorite Flower: daisies  
Favorite Activity: camping  
Path Crossed: hiking trail

"Margaret I can't believe you are leaving us."

"I'll only be gone for a few weeks and then I will be back with a story."

"Remember to check in."

"I will Mark."

* * *

22Name: Alice Brandon

Age: 23  
DOB: May 18 1987  
Home Town: Jackson Mississippi  
Job: free spirit/fashion designer  
Favorite Food: Grilled cheese  
Favorite Show: Criminal Minds  
Favorite Sport: Baseball  
Favorite Color: Hot pink (in small doses)  
Favorite Flower: orange blossoms  
Favorite Activity: drawing  
Path Crossed: baseball game

Alice was a psychic and knew that the bachelor wasn't her **_one_** but she did know that he show would be her only way to meet her one and only.

* * *

23Name: Victoria Hunter

Age: 32  
DOB: December 31 1978  
Home Town: Albany New York  
Job: Hairstylist  
Favorite Food: salad  
Favorite Show: Four Weddings  
Favorite Sport: basketball  
Favorite Color: orange  
Favorite Flower: roses  
Favorite Activity: creating new looks  
Path Crossed: barbershop

"Baby be careful on there show, don't get swept up in it all."

"I won't. I have to get to the airport or I will be disqualified."

"And we don't want that."

"No we don't. See you in a couple of months."

* * *

24Name: Angela Webber

Age: 24  
DOB: August 2 1986  
Home Town: Little Rock Arkansas  
Job: Sunday School Teacher  
Favorite Food: gram crackers  
Favorite Show: Joel Olsteen  
Favorite Sport: Golf  
Favorite Color: Purple  
Favorite Flower: Gardenia  
Favorite Activity: Cross Stitching  
Path Crossed: church

"Honey are you sure you want to do this kind of thing?"

"Yes daddy, god wouldn't let me do it other wise." She replied.

"Don't for get your bible and pray every night."

"I always do."

* * *

25Name: Bree Tanner

Age: 27  
DOB: December 24 1983  
Home Town: Wichita Kansas  
Job: first grade teacher  
Favorite Food: chocolate chip cookies  
Favorite Show: Property brothers  
Favorite Sport: none  
Favorite Color: sky blue  
Favorite Flower: wild growing roses  
Favorite Activity: volunteering  
Path Crossed: a charity event

Bree entered her name to get away from her controlling father who was trying to get her to marry a man that was twice her age and old enough to be he father. But her father had been this way since her mom died when she was fifteen. Something drastic was the only way that she could get away.

* * *

Two weeks later all of the women were on a plane with no idea where they were going. The filming had yet to start and all the women were nervous. There were two seats on each side of the planes isle.

"Hello ladies I am James Caldwell I am the producer of Different paths." a blond man said. "You will be rooming in groups of four all though one woman will be allowed to sleep in the master bed room after performing a certain task set by the bachelor. Have a glass of champagne and I will see you later tonight when we land."


	3. Arriving at the B&B

The house the women of season six of Different Paths would be staying in was a beautiful Victorian style home normally used as a bed and breakfast.

The producer James led them around the home and showed them to their bedrooms. The bedrooms were fairly large with four twin beds each. Finally he took them to the master bedroom where one of them would get to sleep. It was normally the honeymoon suite.

"Excuse me James where is the bachelor?" Tanya asked.

"He will not be staying here and will not be here until tomorrow." James replied. "Now ladies I have a questionnaire for you. Now the lady who gets closest to what the bachelor chose will get the master for the week unless of course the bachelor does not ask you to stay."

Each of the women took a sheet of paper from James along with a pen and went off to separate parts of the house. James and a few others walked around to make sure that there was no cheating. He found a woman in a corner by the bathroom writing furiously on her sheet of paper. It was a split second but he saw her hide something sparkly behind her back.

James quickly walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Do you need something from me?" She asked.

"Can I see what you have behind your back?"

"It's just a compact." The woman replied.

"Need I remind you that you are not to have cell phones in this house. If you do you are immediately disqualified."

The woman took her hand from behind her back and dropped a cell phone into James's hand.

"You do not need to finish the questionnaire. You will be allowed to stay the night but you will be gone in the morning."

the woman did not reply. She just sat back with a scowl on her face. James left her with the warning that she was not to speak with any of the other women as she would be treated like she had been turned down by the bachelor.

James continued on checking on the women. Some of them had finished already while others had not. He was on his second pass outside when another producer walked up to him.

"Is there something wrong?" James asked.

"We just got a call from Margret Mason. Her daughter is Mary Mason and she called to say that her husband had a heart attack and they are not sure if he is going to make it through the night."

"Let's find her and get her home. She should be home withe her family."

* * *

Two hours later James had the women gathered around the living room. Minus the two women who had been taken out.

"Okay now that you are all..."

"James two of us are not here yet." A small brown haired woman said.

"It was no mistake Miss. Webber, Siobhan was disqualified for having a cell phone and Mary left to be with her father whose health has taken a turn for the worse."


	4. Still no bachelor

James took the questionnaire sheets from the women and went to a different room to look over them. Most of them didn't match any of the answers but three of them came close and only one of them matched all of them. He gave the questionnaires to another producer to shred and went to tell the ladies which one of them would get the master bedroom.

"Hello. Ladies nice to see you again. I have the results. While most off you didn't even come close to getting the master four of you did exceptionally well." James said. "The winner of the master bedroom this week is Isabella Swan."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"I checked the questionnaires myself. You ladies can go to your rooms your names will be taped to the door and dinner starts at seven pm you all will be there."

* * *

Bella walked to the master room alone. She could not believe that the bachelor (who ever he was) had that much in common with her. She was happy with her win but did not like being alone. She noticed that her bags had already been in to the wardrobe.

She took her two dresses steamed them and hung them up every thing else would stay in her bags to make it easier to move out of the room when the time came. Just after she hung up her dresses Tanya Blue walked in like she owned the place.

"Nice diggs but you won't be in here long." She said. "I'll win this thing. I know how to keep a man and a mousey thing like you does nothing for real men."

"I think it will be for him to decide because as of right now we both could go home."

"That won't happen." Tanya said leaving the room as quickly as she appeared.

"What was that about?" a short sprite of a woman asked Bella.

"She was trying to stake her claim on the bachelor." Bella replied.

"Oh she can try but I have a feeling someone else will steal his heart before she can even sink her claws in."

"Would that be you?" Bella asked.

"Oh no I know I'm not going to win." She said. "But coming on this show is the only way I would find my one and only."

"How can you be sure about that?"

"I'm a psychic. I help police when I can other wise I help people get closure on the sudden passing of loved ones."

"Oh wow, it'll take a while for me to believe that."

"Your grandmother says nice touch with the olive oil."

"How did you know that?"

"Alice Brandon psychic." Alice replied with a smile. "Oh look at the time I better go get ready for dinner."

"Nice to meet you Alice." Bella called after her.

Alice just smiled and continued on walking to her room to get ready for dinner. She knew who her one and only was but she had no idea who the bachelor was. She could only assume some one close to her one and only if she was going to meet him through the show.


	5. Week 1 the first day

"Okay ladies it is time for me to say goodbye and for the bachelor to say hello." James said. "You will be called down stairs one at a time and introduced to the bachelor by our shows host."

"Excuse me James but who is the host?" Angela asked.

"Riley Biers is the host."

"But I thought he was supposed to take over American idol after Ryan left." Jessica said.

"That was just a tale that got around as far as I know." James said. "Now ladies please go change into something tasteful and get ready to meet the bachelor."

And with that James left the living room for his own bedroom. The ladies soon followed and rushed to change into something 'tasteful'.

It was clear to Bella that some of the women obviously did not know the meaning of tasteful. Tanya being one that had her legs nearly completely shown.

Bella, Alice and some of the other women rolled their eye at her behavior. They couldn't wait to see who the bachelor was and how he reacted to her. Bella herself dressed in a nice pair of dark jeans and navy blue blouse. Alice dressed in a vibrantly colored dress that would have been at home in the sixties hippy movement.

James and a woman who's name the women did not know had them all line up in alphabetical order by last name to meet the bachelor. The women talked amongst themselves until the first name was called. Bella had nineteen women before her and as each name was called she got even more butterflies in her stomach. She really hoped that she didn't get sick in front of the bachelor.

"Miss. Swan you can go now."

* * *

Edward was nervous. He was about to meet the twenty-five women he would be dating for the next thirteen weeks. His friend Jasper was trying to get him to calm down before the cameras started to film.

"Mr. Whitlock you need to leave now." James said. "Riley take your place in the entry way for the monologue."

Riley took his place in the entry way.

* * *

"Hello ladies and gentalmen I am Riley Beirs and this Differnet paths." Riley said moving toward the pocket doors that hid the bachelor. "Our bachelor is waiting just behind these doors to meet twenty-five beautiful women. What our bachelor does not know is that each of these women was chosen because he had either met them before or was in the same place as them at one point in time but their paths just never crossed each other until now." Riley paused. "Ladies and genial me meet our bachelor Edward Cullen."

The pocket doors opened to reveal Edward standing in a dark grey suit. He looked much calmer than he really was as he smiled at the camera.

"Well Edward are you ready to meet twenty-five beautiful women?" Riley asked.

"Not really but I'll have to do it sometime." Edward replied.

* * *

Meeting the women had gone quicker than Edward thought it would. Some of the women were just down right not the type of girl he would want to bring home to his mother.

* * *

"Okay ladies now that you have met Edward he wants you to create a dish that best represents you in food form so the two of you can enjoy it as he gets to know you later on to night"

"But I don't know how to cook." Tanya said.

"I said create a dish not cook. There are several things you can make with out cooking. There are cookbooks in the kitchen if you need some help." Riley said before leaving them alone.

The women spent the next couple of hours making what ever dish they thought represented them. Tanya went the easy route and made a smoothie, fruit and ice not much else was needed. There were a few women that probably should have gone the easy route like Tanya since their dishes didn't look all that great when they were completed. The rest looked like they completed their dishes perfectly.

"Okay ladies I see that each of your dishes are completed. Some of them look like they would be in a five star restaurant. Let's just wait and see if Edward thinks." Riley said when all the cooking (and cleaning) was done. "Emma you are up first."

* * *

Emma picked up her plate of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. She sat it down in front of Edward.

"What did you make?" Edward asked.

"I made a grilled cheese sandwich with provolone and ham and paired it with Campbell's tomato soup like I had when I was a kid." Emma replied.

"Grilled cheese was a favorite of my moms to make when there was a storm." Edward replied.

Edward tried to ask Emma more about her life but she gave vague or one worded answers. That didn't bode well for her.

* * *

Next was Tanya. She was the one Edward did not want to spend time with. She was his ex girlfriend after all. She broke up with him when he turned down medical school for a chance at the majors. She said that he wouldn't make it and now he was making millions playing for the St. Louis Cardinals.

"Alright Tanya what did you make?"

"A tropical fruit smoothie." she replied with a smile.

Edward took a sip from the glass and his face immediately soured.

"Tanya do you remember what fruit i am allergic to?" Edward asked.

"You aren't allergic to any thing." Tanya replied.

"I am allergic to strawberries. I think this meal is done I have to get my epi pen." Edward said as he stood up to retrieve his epi pen

* * *

The next couple of women served him dishes that Edward didn't like because of his own personal taste not because the women couldn't cook. Edwards favorite dish by far was the fish fry made by Leah Clearwater. She told him that it was made by her dad who passed on a few years before. The next four women made cupcakes or cakes that they all started to taste the same.

* * *

"Alright Lauren what did you make?"

"Well Edward I made a vegan salad. Not a single one of the ingredients came from an animal." Lauren replied.

"All though I am used to eating a hearty pasta dish with my salads this is quite good and I wouldn't mind eating it again." Edward said. "How does it represent you? Are you a vegan?"

"I'm not a vegan but a friend of mine is and she made this for me when I was trying to loose weight but wanted to eat something that tasted good." Lauren replied. "I eat one a week in honor of her."

After Lauren was Katie Marshall who made a weak tasting red velvet cake. After Katie was Sutton who made a s'more. Maggie O'brian made a small shepherds pie. Jackie snow made ice cream (Chocolate flavored). Jessica tried making a steak but over cooked it way to much -it was like a hockey puck.

* * *

Bella was more than nervous by the time her turn came. She made Edward four sliders topped with bacon, and sautéed mushrooms and onions.

"Those look out of this world." Edward said. "How do they represent you?"

"I like to make good hearty meals that are easy to make and this is one of them and I make them quiet often for my dad while he watches the game"

"What type of game?" Edward asked.

"Baseball, football anything but golf and tennis really."

"Do you watch the games with him?"

"Only baseball. I've tried foot ball but I could never get into it."

"Well the are as good as they look and I can see why your dad likes them and unfortunately our time is up." Edward said.

The last five women made soups of varying types. Jane Volt made a chilled tomato soup, Bree made a broccoli and cheese soup, Angela webber made a vegetable soup, Samantha wells made made wanton soup and Emily Young made a clam chowder.

The ladies were escorted back to their rooms while Edward thought about who he wanted to keep and who he wanted to eliminate.

* * *

"Well ladies and gentlemen we have come to the end of the first episode. There is another twist for you America, you can vote on one woman that you wish to keep In the running for Edwards heart. "You can text your vote to he number below or vote by posting the contestants name with hashtag Different Paths in the message or it will not count." Riley said. "See you tomorrow night."

* * *

**_Please leave a review and vote for who you thing should stay By placing their name in your review._**


	6. Week 1 cocktails and roses

The next day Edward Cullen spent most of the morning trying to figure out who he wanted to keep and who he thought should go home and he still had no word on who America voted to stay so that could throw a wrench into his plans. James said that he would be at coming to Edward's room in a few minutes to reveal the results of Americas opinion.

Upon hearing a knock at his door Edward stood up and opened the door. It wasn't James, it was Jasper.

"Hey what did you need?" Edward asked.

"I just piped by to see you. People Magazine is already pestering me about your post Different Paths interview."

"Let's finish the show first. I'd prefer to have the girls opinion on things."

Another knock kept Jasper from replying.

"That should be James with news if who I am keeping because America wants me to."

Jasper allowed Edward to sit back down and let James into the room.

"So which girl am I keeping?" Edward asked.

"The woman that America chose to keep was Tanya Blue. Some of the tweets said that she should get a chance for giving you something you are allergic to." James said. "And others say she should stay for the pure entertainment value she brings to the show and why not give high school love a second chance."

"That shouldn't be to hard for me to deal with. I still have the cocktails to go through."

"Cocktails are in thirty so get ready."

* * *

It didn't take Edward long to get ready. All he did was shave his five o'clock shadow and put on a suit his mother had picked out for him. Once he was ready he was takin to the cocktail party.

"Hello ladies." Edward said entering the living room.

The ladies murmured hellos back. Tanya Blue Snagged Edward before any of the other women had a chance. She hogged his attention for most of the cocktail hour but Edward was able to spend a few moments with each lady before the rose ceremony.

* * *

"Okay Edward we have to explain the rose colors to you." Riley said. "Red are for the woman you want to stay, yellow are for the ones that are leaving and single white rose is for Tanya since America voted to keep her."

* * *

Edward stepped into the room and up to the pedestal holding all the roses.

"The time has come for me to say good bye to seven of you, since two of you already left." Edward said. "The first rose I am going to give out is the white one. This rose goes to the woman should she chose to accept it that America voted to keep on the show." He paused. "Tanya would you accept this rose?"

"Of course I would Eddie." Tanya said rushing up to get the rose.

After he was finished with Tanya he called the red rose recipients down one by one.

"Now ladies I am sorry for those of you who want a red rose but did not get one. I have one left and that goes to Isabella Swan, if she chooses to accept it."

"I do." Bella replied taking the rose and standing back with Alice.

"Now as you can still see there are yellow roses. They are for the women that don't get to stay and try to win my heart. My mother raised me to be a gentlemen and one of the things she taught me was to always bring at least one flower for a lady I went on a date with and that includes all of you."

The seven eliminated women thanked Edward for their roses as they hugged him on their way out.

* * *

"Well that's it for this week on Different Paths and forgive us for a mistake with a contestant on last nights episode. We said that Maggie's last name O'Brian when in fact it was O'Connor." Riley said. "Good evening and good night and see you next week."

* * *

_Eliminated Before show  
Mary Mason. Siobhan O'Brian.  
Eliminated at the end of the episode  
Kebi Blye. Emma Becker.  
Irina Carter. Jennifer Ford.  
Sutton Mercer. Katie Marshall.  
Samantha Wells._


	7. Week 2 intro

"Hello ladies how was your first night with the bachelor?" Riley asked after the women woke up the next morning.

"It was great. He was very welcoming."Angela said.

"I have to agree." Jessica said."It was just a shame that some of us got so little time with him when others got more than enough."

"it is not my fault that he liked my company far more than he did yours." Tanya said.

"That is bulls**t any time he tried to walk away from you you pulled him right back after all you did try to kill him." Tia replied.

"I did not try to kill him." Tanya snapped. "It was an accident."

"Who forgets their ex is deathly allergic to strawberries?"

"We hadn't been together in years." Tanya replied.

"I remember the favorite color of the boy I dated freshman year of high school and that was ten years ago."

"Well we can't all have great memory's can we?" Tanya sarcastically.

* * *

"Ladies enough about that it's time to see who gets the master bedroom this week." Riley said.

"We don't have to take another quiz do we?" Tia asked.

"No. All you have to do this week is write the name of the cast mate you think deserves the master most. Isabella will not be up for an option but she can vote."

"Great." Bella heard Tanya mutter under her breath.

"Come on ladies make your vote and remember you can not vote for yourself or Isabella."

Riley waited five more minutes.

"Did everybody out their vote in the box?"

"Yes." Several girls replied.

Riley took five more minutes and counted the votes.

"The votes tallied like this, Rosalie five, Tanya two, Lauren one, Jessica one, Angela three, Alice Four and Kate two." Riley said. "Rosalie you get the master bedroom. You can move in at any time."

"Thank you." Rose said.

"Oh and before I leave those envelopes there hold the information on the dates for this week." Riley said.

Once Riley was gone Alice jumped up from her seat and grabbed the envelopes. One had _one-on-one_ writing in bold black letters while the other had _group_ written on it in the same lettering. Alice ripped open the group date one first.

_Tanya, Charlotte, Leah, Rosalie, Anne, Victoria, Tia, Kate, Maggie, Jackie, Jessica, Isabella, Bree, Jane, Angela and Emily_

_ladies I bet you are glad to hear from me. Today is the day of our first official date. Get ready to have some fun in the sun and water._

_Edward._

_Alice and Lauren,_

_If you did not read this first you now know why your names were not in the first letter. Since I did not spend a lot of time with either of you and wanted to get to know you both I chose you two for the one-on-one dates._

_Lauren you and I will enjoy a nice evening out under the stars._

_Alice you and I will spend some time in history._

_Edward._

_P.S. Your dates will be tomorrow._


	8. Week 2 group date

"Well ladies I think you should get ready for your date it sounds like you are going to the beach." Alice said.

And with that the girls who were not going on the one-on-one dates rushed to get ready for the group date with Edward. Bella had moved her bags into the room with Alice, Rose and Angela. She put on jean shorts and a tank top and put a suit in her bag just to be safe. They could honestly be going anywhere because sun and water can be found every where.

Once she was done she walked down stairs to wait in the entrance hall. Several of the girls were there also. Only two going on the date were missing, one was Tanya and the other was Jessica. The rest of the women waited for Tanya and Jessica for over half and hour. When they finally came down they were dressed in away that should only I taken a few minutes.

"Oh my god do they not have pride in themselves?" Angela asked Bella.

"I don't think so." Bella replied. "I think you girls should put something over that."

"Hey I got it so I am going to flaunt it." Tanya said. "It's not like Eddie is going to look at you twice in that outfit."

The windows of the vans taking them to their date with Edward had the windows covered in black tape so the women couldn't see where they were going. Rosalie could hear birds and waves when the van came to a stop. She heard the driver get out and open the side door they had entered through. The girls of both vans climbed out and saw that hey were standing by a peer.

"Hello ladies thank you for joining me. Today we will be taking a short sailing trip. Lunch will be served on the yacht named Isle Esme." Edward said as he led the women down the peer to the yacht he had mentioned.

He led them up to the top part of the yacht where a small light lunch was set up. He told the girls to have a seat. Bella and Angela sat farthes for where Edward was standing because they knew there would be a fight for the seats next to Edward. Edward waited until all the women were seated before surprising every one and sitting down at the end by Bella and Angela.

"Ladies to get to know you all I wrote down questions that I would like to ask some of you but not all of you and placed them in this bowl. I want you to draw a piece of paper out and answer the question."

"That sounds easy enough Eddie. I'll even go first." Tanya said.

"My name is Edward not Eddie." Edward said as he gave Tanya the bowl.

Tanya made a big show of picking her question.

"Oh this is a good one, who was your first kiss and how old were you?" Tanya said. "Let see I was six years old and it was my male partner in beauty pageants that I did but your kisses were a whole lot better Edward."

Tanya gave the bowl to Jessica who was sitting on the same side of the table as Bella and Angela. One by one each woman answered a question and soon it was down to Angela and Bella.

Angela picked hers. "If your religion didn't match that of a potential match would you sabotage the date?" Angela read. "It depends on the religion I guess. If I didn't feel comfortable with it I probably would but I still think people have a right to practice what ever religion they want just don't go and force it on to someone else."

"That was very honest of you Angela. Just to be curious what is your religion?" Edward replied.

"I am a non-denominational Christian."

"Okay Bella it is your turn."

Bella looked into the bowl and quickly pulled out a slip of paper.

"Who is your literary hero and why?" She read. "I would have to say Elizabeth Bennett from pride and prejudice because she stuck up for herself in a time when women were told to keep quiet and follow their husbands."

"I guess it's safe to say you would not 'obey' any man you would marry."

"You would be right but I have a counter question for you." Bella said.

"Go a head," Edward replied.

"Would you have a problem if a wife didn't 'obey' you?" Bella asked.

"As long as they didn't cause any major problems for me or cheat on me I don't think I would have a problem after all marriage is a partnership not a dictatorship."

"Rose, your next." Bella said.

Rose picked out a question and read it quickly.

"I think this is a question we should all answer but I will go first." Rose said. "Do you want children if so how many?, I would like them adopted or otherwise. I'd say a boy and a girl would be enough but I wouldn't say no to more you would have to think about how you would support them."

"I would like to hear an answer from all of you."

"Kids are not for me." Tanya said.

"I can't have kids naturally but I wouldn't mind having them." Charlotte said. "But I'm not sure how many I would feel comfortable having."

"I would prefer to adopt. There are so many kids that need homes why should i have my own when I can give someone that needs it a home." Leah said.

Victoria, Anne, Jessica all said no. The rest said yes but how many they would have depended on what their situation was like.

After the children question the rest of the women pulled their own questions and answered them before the yacht docked back at the peer so the girls could return to the bed and breakfast.


	9. Week 2 one-on-one dates

Alice woke up the next morning to find a small bouquet of orange blossoms on her bedside table. There was a note leaning against them. She picked it up and read it.

Alice we will be leaving early for our excursion into history.

Edward

Alice sat the note down next to her flowers and jumped up to get ready. She pulled her clothes that she had planned to wear for the day. Edward was a good man she could tell but she knew with out a doubt that he was not for her but she did have a connection to him she just wasn't sure what.

Alice had started to do her hair when she heard the knock on the door of the hallway bathroom.

"Alice are you in there?" Bella asked. "I woke up and saw the flowers on your nightstand."

Alice opened the door and saw a pajama clad Bella there.

"I'm find Bella I'm just fixing my hair before I go out with Edward."

"Do you know where you are going?" Bella asked.

"I think it might be a historical place or a museum of some kind."

"I'll let you finished getting ready." Bella said. "Have a good day."

Alice left the house in the same van the group date left in the day before. She sat in the back and nearly fella a sleep since the drive was so long. She was more than happy to climb out of the van once it came to a stop outside of as she had guessed a museum.

Edward standing out the front and Alice walked up to him.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure." Alice replied. "What type of museum is this?"

"I looked it up and it's a history museum. The website says that they cover mostly life for the average American during the civil war here in Florida."

Alice like the museum and liked the clothing part the most because the inspired her in her design process. After the tour was complete Edward led her to a small table he had set up with lunch.

"So how did you like the tour?" Edward asked.

"I loved it, it gives me a tone of ideas for my fashion sketches." Alice replied.

"Your a fashion designer, your profile said that you were a free spirit."

"That is because I am involved in so many things and I didn't want to pick just one."

"Well for one thing I'm not just a fashion designer I like to help people out with their homes and I don't know how you would take this but I'm also a psychic."

"Psychic like seeing the future?" Edward asked.

"Yes but more of then not people say I'm a medium." Alice replied.

"What is that?" Edward asked.

"I talk with dead people." Alice replied.

"Do you have any people hanging around because of me?"

"Only one but I don't want to say why with the cameras around. It's private."

"Maybe you can tell me when this whole thing is over with."

"I'm sure I will."

* * *

"Edward are you alright?" Jasper asked.

"Fine but I think I might be related to one of the girls."

"What which one?"

"Alice, she looks a lot like my aunt Mary."

"Then why weren't you raised with her?" Jasper asked.

"My aunt was very young when she had her. I was three and my mom would have raised Alice as her own if she is my aunts daughter."Edward replied.

"Why didn't she?"

"My aunt ran off before the baby was born we didn't hear anything from my aunt until Mississippi state police called my mom when I was fifteen to tell us my aunt had died from an over dose." Edward explained.

"You need to look into that before anything happens."

* * *

Lauren was dressed in the tightest black dress that a lot of the women had ever seen. All but Tanya and Jessica rolled their eyes at her clear attempt to catch Edward's attention.

Lauren was a little upset when she was dropped off at an open field in a park. The night had become chilly and she was already regretting her choice of dress. She continued down a path lighted by candles until she finds Edward standing in front of a blanket set up for a picnic.

The date was a quite one. Edward didn't get much to say as Lauren talked non-stop about herself but soon after the clock struck ten Edward ended the date and had the show van take Lauren back to the bed and breakfast.


	10. Week 2 cocktails and roses

The rose ceremony couldn't come fast enough for Edward. He already had the women he wanted to go home picked out and it was because of their behavior on the dates but in the house. Emily young had attacked her cousin and fellow cast-mate Leah Clearwater. The other two were picked because they said no to having kid and that's something Edward wants in the future. He had written down the names of the women who said now and dropped their names in a hat and picked two out.

When he told Jasper this Jasper just out right laughed at Edward. Edward did not care as he wanted more than three women to go home.

Each of the eliminated ladies would get a yellow rose like the last time. America did not get to vote to keep a girl on like the last week.

"Ladies as you can see by the roses three of you will not be staying." Edward said. "So Alice I had fun on our date and can't wait to get to know you even more. Do you accept this rose?"

"Yes." Alice replied.

She took the rose and stepped back to allow Edward to continue to hand out roses. The next five women accepted their roses. Then came Bella and Rose who quickly accepted their own roses. As did the six women that came after them.

"Now we have come to the final red rose. The woman getting this rose should know that I nearly eliminated you. With the time I spent with you I could not get a word in edge wise. So for future reference let met talk too otherwise you will not be on the show much longer. So Lauren do you accept this rose?"

"Of course I do." Lauren replied.

"As for you eliminated women I liked you all but the fact that you didn't want kids or let your anger get the. Better of you tells me that we are not meant to be. I do however wish you well in you future endeavors." Edward said.

While the two women that didn't want to have kids graciously accepted their yellow roses, Emily Young (the woman who got eliminated because of her anger) however did not. She snapped at Edward.

"You ungrateful (beep) I left a good man behind to do this show." She yelled at him.


	11. Week3 intro

"Okay ladies one more week has passed. It is time to see who gets the master this week. Rosalie you can not be in the running but you can vote." Riley said.

The voting went the same as the week before. The women wrote down their votes and put them in the box for Riley to count. He took them and counted them just like he had before.

"Well ladies the most votes are a tie between Isabella and Tanya. So all of you ladies minus Tanya and Isabella have to vote between the two." Riley said.

The girl separated into different parts of the house while Tanya and Bella sat in the living room. Tanya picked at her nails as she made several snide comments about her. Tanya had just started to move on to making comments about the other girls when the girls in questioned walked back into the room followed by Riley.

"Ladies thank you for your votes. I counted them already and I am happy to say Tanya won the master room for this week."

"I told you the best girl was going to win Isabella."

"Just because you won a battle doesn't mean you are going to win the war." Bella replied. "But them I am not going to play your little games."

"I know I will win either way." Tanya replied making her way out of the living room.

"Well ladies now the master has been taken over here are your dates." Riley said sitting three envelopes down.

Alice jumped up and grabbed them. She ripped open the first one as they were all unlabeled this week. Tanya walked in looking smug.

_Tanya, Rosalie, Alice, Anne, Lauren, Charlotte, Maggie_

_You ladies are going to join me for a stroll in the park._

_Edward_

"But I already went to the park with him." Lauren whined.

Tanya and Anne also complained about the date. While the rest of the girls remained mum on the subject.

"Can I open the next one now?" Alice asked. "Or would someone else like to do it?"

"Go ahead Alice." Rose replied.

_Kate, Leah, Victoria, Jessica, Bella, Bree, Jane_

_"A photograph doesn't gain weight or lose weight, or change from being happy to sad. It's frozen. You can use it, then recycle it."~CC_

_Edward_

"A photo shoot that is so what it has to be." Bree said.

"Come on read the last one I want to know where Angela is going." Rose said.

_Angela,_

_Getting messy is the object of our date today. So wear something you wouldn't mind getting messed up._

_Edward_

"I can't believe he wants you to mess up your clothes. I thought he was a gentlemen." Jessica said.

"We could be doing something to help the environment." Angela said. "I don't mind that kind of thing."

And with that Angela left the room. Several girls followed her to get ready for their dates and some complaining while they did so.


	12. Week 3 one-one-one

Surprisingly Angela's one on one date with Edward was the first date of the day. She had dressed in jeans and a t-shirt like Edward requested in his note. After she had gotten ready Angela returned to the he living room where Tanya sat in the corner of the room with Lauren and Jessica laughing at her but Angela being the woman of god she was ignored them and prayed for their souls.

"Your ride is here Miss. Webber."

Angela stood up and walked out to the van that would take her to Edward. The ride was a short one. Once the van stopped and the driver opens her door Angela saw that the had stopped outside of a high school. Edward was standing out in front of the school in an outfit similar to Angela's own outfit.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Of course, I can't wait to get started." Angela replied. "But I have to ask what is it that we are doing at a high school?"

"Well I have to tell you it's a Christian school and they are starting a gardening program to help feed the local homeless." Edward said.

"That's a great idea." Angela replied.

"I thought so to when I read an article about it on yahoo." Edward said. "After I read it I had to help the students that came up with it in some way."

Angela and Edward spent the next two hours. Helping the high schools students plant the seedlings that had been donated to the school. Once they were done they sat down to a small lunch in the high school cafeteria.

"So what is it that you do?" Edward asked.

"I am a Sunday school teacher with my fathers church." Angela replied.

"Take no of offense to this but what is a girl like you doing on a show like Different Paths?"

"Well first off a friend entered my name with out me knowing. When I found out I decided it was a way for me to spread gods word to others out there."

"And have you helped spread gods word?" Edward asked.

"I don't know if I did but I would like to hope that I did. Even if it was in such a small way." Angela replied. "Jesus touched more lives in his first thirty-three years hear on earth than many ministers do in their lifetimes."

"That's a good point and I would like to talk more but I have to get you back to the house so I can take the first group date out." Edward said.

"That's alright I would like to get cleaned up." Angela said. "I had a great time."

"I did too." Edward said kissing her on the cheek.

Angela waved goodbye from the vans window and once the van was far enough away she touched her cheek where Edward had kissed her. It was not something she had expected from him.


	13. Week 3 group date

The second date of the day was the walk in the park... it was a dog park. The dog park was holding a charity event to adopt dogs out and raise money for local shelters so they don't have to put any dogs they get unless it would be better for the dog.

"Why did we come to the dog park?"Tanya asked. "It's not like I'm going to give the animals a home."

"I never asked you to adopt them. We are just helping them out. If a family wants a particular dog we will hook the dogs up to a leash and help e family take the dog for a walk." Edward said. "The goal is to get all of the dogs adopted."

"But you know dogs make me uncomfortable." Tanya said.

"Well Tanya they also make Rosalie uncomfortable but you don't see her complaining about being here."

That shut her up. The rest of the group kept mum on the subject if they liked dogs or not unless one of the families they were helping asked them directly.

"Can I help you with something?" Charlotte asked a family with a small little boy.

"We wanted to get our son a companion since he sick so much he never really has time to play with other kids his age."

"A dog would just be perfect. Do you know what kind you want?" Charlotte asked.

"No just one that's on the small side. We don't want the dog to be able to hurt him even on accident."

"Hey Charlotte we have a terrier that would be perfect for them." Alice said. "The dog used to be a service dog but the original owner died and the family couldn't take him since they already have three dogs of their own."

"That would be perfect for Bobby."

"Alice you can take them to see the dog?"

"I'd love to."

Alice took the couple and their son to see the Terrier. Charlotte continued to work whenEdward walked up.

"That was nice of you." Edward said.

"She knew where the dog was I didn't. I think she might have a sixth since about what people need."

"I think she does to. She told last week during cocktails that I would me the woman I would marry on this show but it wasn't her and she was not going to tell me who because it wouldn't mean as much as it would had I found out on my own."

"I think she right on that. You wouldn't want to meet your soulmate the easy way, getting their is half the fun." Charlotte said.

Edward said good bye and went to talk with the other girls. Charlotte noticed that he tired to stay away from Tanya but she always seemed to weasel her way into whatever conversation he was having and make it turn toward her. Why Edward kept Tanya around when he was so clearly annoyed with her Charlotte would never know.

Looking at Edward interacting with each girl Charlotte could tell when he genuinely cared about one of them or the woman got on his nerves and he just wanted to get away from them and it was looking at those inter actions that Charlotte knew she couldn't stay, not when she was so deeply in love with someone else (even if they didn't know).

Charlotte found some paper in one of the booths along with a pen and wrote a letter to Edward. She would have to speak with the producers off camera to let them know about her choice.

* * *

Edward had just left his date at the dog park after seeing the women off in the van. He showed and changed quickly So he could relax a little bit until he had to go out for his last date of the day. He was just happy that he didn't have the rose ceremony until the next night. He was drinking the last of a beer when he had a knock on the door.

He reluctantly got up and answered the door. It was James the lead producer of Different paths.

"You lost one of your girls." James said.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Charlotte Chamberlin has decided to leave the show. She would not tell us why but she has written you a goodbye note." James replied.

"Now I can't get rid of Tanya."

"You always have next week." James said. "And who knows she may change as each week passes. I'll let you read that alone."

Edward,

I feel bad saying goodbye this way but I know I couldn't wait a moment longer. I can not stay on the show fighting for your heart when someone else already owns mine even if they don't have a single clue.

Sincerely, Charlotte

P.s. I think you should listen to Alice.

* * *

The second group waiting for their date were starting to get worried as Edward was twenty minutes late to meeting them. The were at a large photography studio some of the guesses of a photo shoot were quite correct but you could never be sure.

"Sorry ladies." Edward said as he walked into the room. "I got held up on other matters. Do you know what we are doing here?" He asked.

"No." Some of the girls said.

"A photo shoot." Lauren said.

"Sort of." Edward said. "You girls are going to be taking artistic still life photos. The should represent you and be kept clean."

"That doesn't sound fun." Lauren said.

"The best photograph you take will be printed and framed and sold at auction for charity." Edward said. "There are seven spaces set up for you to work with. The props are in the middle of the room. Remember tell a story with your still life. I will walk around the room as you guys work."

The women went to work on their still life's. For her picture Bella chose an old window frame, flowers, a rusty chain, baseball and a string of fake pearls. She took all of the items over to an empty station and set them up.

"Ladies its time to print your still life's." Edward said.

It took a while but soon all the women had their pictures printed and framed and ready for the auction. There were a few surprises about how much the photos when for but it was all for charity so most of the girls were happy.

* * *

Auction Ranks

Kate: started at $50 ended at $1,900  
She used several white items to make it look like a Alaskan landscape  
Leah: started at $50 ended at $45  
Water dropping on to a lit candle  
Victoria: started at $50 ended at $1,500  
Used dried pasta and other items to make it look like a meal was being made.  
Jessica: started at $50 ended at $200  
A jewelry box with fake jewelry falling out of it.  
Bella: started at $50 ended at $5,000  
An old window frame with a sting of pearls draped on the bottle with a baseball sitting atop them and a rusted chain hung on the frames cross bar with flowers tucked in to the links.  
Bree: started at $50 ended at $950  
An abandon artist station.  
Jane: started at $50 ended at $1,000  
A love letter in progress but also partially burned with candles and ink setting by.


	14. Week 3 cocktails and roses

"Edward before you go to the ceremony you have to see this." James said as I was getting ready to leave for the bed and breakfast.

He took me to a room where they had set up a temporary editing bay. On the screen was footage of the woman named Maggie going through the bags of her roommates. She took several things out and only out a few of them back in. The things she kept she placed in the bottom of her own bags.

"What can we do or we have to do about that?" Edward asked. "She's already gone. I can't trust a woman who would go and sneak thing out of other peoples bags and that's putting it politely."

"The police have the bag the items were placed in along with Maggie's other luggage just to make sure she didn't take anything else." James said. "The have given use photos of the items so when they are released they can get back to the correct owner."

"Thanks I have roses to give out." Edward replied.

* * *

The Rose ceremony was a tough one. Several of the girls were staring daggers at each other while others just kept quiet. Edward felt a little put off by the tension in the room when he walked in. He took both of the yellow roses out and handed them to Riley who then left the room for quite a while. When he walked back in Edward continued with handing out the roses.

"Well ladies I have to tell you that only one of you is going home tonight as Charlotte has decided to leave the show." Edward said. "I also have to say that I came close to sending several of you home but I thought about it again and gave you second chances, Tanya you are one of these Second chances. This is you second second chance so use it well or you will be leaving the show." He paused.

"Now it's time for the final rose."Riley said.

"Anne and Maggie you are the final two. One of you will go home and one of you will not. Im still not set on who should go home and who should not so I want you both to tell me why you should stay here while the other went home. You can go first Anne."

"Well first off I know why you would want to send me home and I am sorry. That comment came out of my mouth before I could think. It was wrong and I know that now." Anne said. "I would understand if you still sent me home."

"Now Maggie it is you turn."

"I have no idea why I am in the final two. I haven't done a thing wrong and if I offended you some way I'm sorry I didn't realize it."

"Are you sure there isn't something you want to add to that?" Edward asked.

"No I don't." Maggie replied.

"Miss Maggie let's take this to another room while Edward peaks with the women." Riley said.

Maggie didn't have a choice. Riley led her out of the living room to a small den and made her sit down.

"Whats going on?" Maggie asked.

"You will have to wait for Edward."

* * *

"Ladies it saddens me to say that Maggie will be leaving but not because I wanted her to leave but after what I found out I am glad she is leaving." Edward said. "It turns out that Maggie was stealing things. The camera that the crew set up showed her going through several bags and removing things that clearly were not her own. We have some photographs of the items taken and would like you to identify them."

Edward took the photos of the items and handed them to Alice Brandon. Alice looked at them quickly and didn't find anything in their of hers and passed them on to the next woman.

"My nana's locket. My mother gave it to me for good luck when I came out here." Bella said.

"Is there anything else?" Edward asked.

"No just the locket." Bella said as she passed on the photos and kept the one of her locket.

One by one the items were identified. The women signed the back of the photos of the item that belonged to them so James could give them back to the police.

"I want to thank you ladies for identifying what is yours and I'm sorry they were taken in the first place." Edward said.

* * *

After Maggie's theft of several items she was arrested and they reshot the rose ceremony. Charlotte was kind enough to step in and say that she was leaving instead of having someone else being eliminated.


	15. Week 4 intro

"Well ladies none of you will get the master bedroom this week as you will be following Edward as he goes about his normal life." Riley said. "There will be four hotel rooms to be shared among you. We will let you decide who you share them with."

"Where are we going?" Tanya asked.

"He and his team are playing the Reds. That is all I am. Going to say." Riley said. "You leave for the airport in an hour so pack your bags. All of them as you won't be coming back here."

The girls all rushed to pack their bags. Bella was the quickest as her bags were always packed and ready to go. The other girls followed not long after with Tanya being the last. They climbed into the two vans provided by the show. They were dropped off at a privet airstrip.

"Isn't Eddie such a romantic." Tanya said when she saw the privet jet.

Bella rolled her eyes as she followed Tanya into the plane. She took a seat at the back of the plane. Alice sat down next to her with Rosalie and Angela sitting in front of them. Jessica, Lauren and Tanya all sat up front since they wanted to be the first ones Edward saw. Bella had a gut feeling that wouldn't happen.

Tanya her little group of friends and a few others were disappointed when they didn't land in California or New York. Bella was fine with it it's not like they would see much of the he city anyway.

They were driven to a nice hotel and greeted by Riley. He gave them keys to their rooms with orders that they were not to leave unless a producer from the show came to get them. Bella was happy to room with Alice, Angela and Rosalie.

The room was nice and quite big. There was a note left on the table.

"To the ladies sharing this room please order a meal on me. Sorry I can't be there to share it with you but duty calls. Edward." Rosalie read. "There's even a menu."

"I say we order and then watch some tv." Angela said. "It's late and it's not like we will be doing much tonight."

* * *

"I am not sharing a bed with either of you. I sleep alone unless it is with a man." Tanya said. "You two can share the bed by the window. I'm taking a shower, order me salad from room service and keep the tv low." She ordered.

Jessica and Lauren looked at her like her head was turning around.

"l will take that bed you can take the couch by the window and order your own salad." Lauren said stalking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

* * *

Victoria was getting tired of being on the show. She was getting nowhere with Edward but she did not want to quite. Her James had even stopped leaving her messages and he was no where near as nice as the producer on the show but she had not even spoke to him since the first day. The women she was rooming with were quiet and kept to themselves. Bree even reminded her of her little sister but Leah remained her of the girl that picked on her for having red hair in third grade but Leah was much nicer even if she seemed kind of bi**hy.

* * *

Kate, Anne and Jane filed in to their room quietly. Jane read Edward's note out loud. The girls then ordered dinner from room service and settled in for the night.

* * *

The next morning had all the girls up early waiting to see what their dates would be.

Riley walked in followed by camera To film the segment.

"Hello ladies, your dates this week will be a little bit differently than previous weeks. You will each be having one fifteen minute Skype date with Edward to simulate you guys being in different cities." Riley said. "The order in which your dates will happen is on this paper here. There will be no exceptions."

Riley left the room leaven the women alone with the cameras.

Tanya snagged the list before anyone else could.

"That is not right I should be going first." Tanya said.

Bella stepped up and took the list from her.

"The order goes as follows._ Leah, Isabella, Rosalie, Jessica, Alice, Bree, Anne, Victoria, Jane, Kate, Tanya and Lauren._" Bella read. "Riley said the order can not be changed at all and Leah's call is at ten-thirty."


	16. Week 4 dates

_**Leah**_

"Nice to see you Leah."

"Nice to see you Edward." Leah replied. "How'd your game go?"

"We haven't played yet. But I have batting practice after I talk to all of you girls."

"Oh are you starting tonight."

"No I am closing tonight." Edward said. "Do you like baseball?"

"Not really no. I prefer sports that help me survive like hunting and fishing." Leah replied. "But I can sit through a game if I have to."

"Well you know what my job is what is yours?"

"I tutor Kids in science but would prefer to teach in a school when a spot opens up." Leah replied.

"Leah I hate to say it but our fifteen minutes is up." Edward said. "It was nice to get to know you and I will see you at the rose ceremony tomorrow."

* * *

_**Isabella**_

"Edward it's great to see you." Bella said the moment she saw Edward on the screen.

"I happy to see you to. How has your day been?" Edward asked.

"It's been good but I wish I was at home so I could be working instead of sitting around." Bella replied. "I'm not use to being lazy."

"What do you do?" Edward asked.

"I am a pediatric nurse but had been moving toward neonatal before I left for the show. "

"That must have been hard."

"Yes it was. But I can't tell you why because if I do I'll break the HIPPA laws."

"Well I hope things turn out for the better." Edward said.

"Isabella Edward your time is up." Riley said.

"Oh wow I guess this is good bye then." Edward said

Bella nodded Yes and wave good bye.

* * *

**_Rosalie_**

"Rosalie it's good to see you." Edward said. "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm doing great but would be better if I didn't have to deal with some of the girls."

"Would you tell me who they are?" Edward asked.

"I think it would be better if I kept that to myself." Rosalie said. "Would not want to cause any trouble."

"I can't blame you it's the same thing with my high school teammates. There were some hat I couldn't stand because all they talked about was going pro. Two coach collage ball and one is in prison, the rest of them got jobs that have nothing to do with baseball. I was the only one to go pro and to continue playing."

"You sound a little conceited there." Rosalie replied.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." Edward said holding his hands up.

* * *

**_Jessica_**

Jessica was so excited to see Edward that she did not allow Edward To say a single word. Edward was clearly annoyed by her behavior. It was like a flash back to his date with Lauren. And it took all he had not to cheer with joy when Riley came to tell jessica that their time was over.**  
**

* * *

**_Alice_**

"Hello Edward."

"Hello Alice, any other weird feelings."

"None so far." Alice replied. "But I'll keep a look out."

"What about my game later?"

Alice scrunched up her nose.

"I'm guessing by the look one your face that things are not going in our favor?"

"I'm sorry but no it won't."

"It's not your fault you aren't the one playing the game."

"That is a good thing. I don't mind watching sports every now and than but I suck royally at playing them."

"Dang out time is already up."

* * *

**_Bree_**

Bree was rather quiet when she sat down for her fifteen minute Skype call with Edward. Edward thought that it was an exact opposite of Jessica who didn't let him get a word in. But with Bree it was almost like he had to pull teeth to get Bree to even answer one question. He was quite happy for the fifteen minutes to be over with.

Bree walked out of the room thinking that she was going to go home.

* * *

**_Anne_**

Anne was really happy for her fifteen minutes alone with Edward the only thing that would make it better is if it had been in person not over the internet.

"Well hello Edward." Anne said.

"Good to see you." Edward replied.

"So do you play for money or the game?"

"The game but the money doesn't hurt." Edward replied. "What is your career?"

"The easiest way to put it is that I sell drugs to doctors." Anne replied but lately I have kind of lost interest in the job so I might just to go to school again."

* * *

**_Victoria_**

"Edward finally we have sometime alone." Victoria said. "I have been looking foreword to being alone with you."

"A little alone time is always a good thing."

"I agree. Sometimes you just need to be alone by yourself or with your significant other." Edward said.

"True." Victoria said with a smirk.

Victoria started to unbutton her top.

"Victoria please leave your shirt on." Edward snapped.

Victoria ignored him and continued on. Edward got up and left Because Victoria didn't listen to him.

* * *

**_Jane_**

"How have you been Jane?" Edward asked.

"I've been great. It's nice not being at home." She replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"My mother keeps pushing me to get married and give her Grandkids but I don't feel like settling down right now."

"That's something you shouldn't do unless you are ready to."

"I'll take that advice."

* * *

**_Kate_**

Edward's video call with Kate was okay but he felt like Kate was distracted by something off camera. He was just happy not to be annoyed by her.

* * *

**_Tanya_**

"Hey Eddie have you been waiting for me? I know those other girls can't hold a candle to me." Tanya greeted._  
_

"Don't call me Eddie Tanya."

"Fine," Tanya said as she rolled her eyes. "When am I going to get a one-on-one date with you?"

"When ever I think you deserve one and right now I don't."

* * *

**_Lauren_**

**"**So do you like my outfit?" Lauren asked twirling for Edward.

"I am not the guy to judge. I'm more of a jeans and t-shirt guy and I always hate dressing up when I have to."

"But you would look so good in a tux." Lauren whined.

"That does not mean I have to like to wear them."


	17. Week 4 cocktails and roses

The rose ceremony could not happen soon enough. Edward was abut ticked losing the game was not something he wanted to happen. He had several girls he wanted to get rid of but he could only get rid of two. Tanya was one mod them but she had not done anything (that he had seen) to send her home. Finally after making pro and con list in his head Edward had the two women home tonight.

"Edward the ladies are waiting." Riley said.

Edward nodded and followed Riley into a hotel ballroom. The women were all there. Dressed up and waiting for him.

"Good evening ladies." Riley said. "Edward the floor is yours."

"Ladies to night I am giving roses out in order of the dates that went well." Edward said. "The first rose goes to Leah it was awkward like a first date. I am giving you this rose in hopes that the awkwardness will pass."

"Thank you." Leah said.

"The next rose goes to Isabella. I loved talking with you and can't wait to do it again."

Bella blushed as she accepted her rose from Edward.

"Rosalie do you accept this rose?"

"Yes." Rosalie replied.

Jessica, Alice, Bree and Anne accepted their roses quickly.

"Jane normally you seemed a little quiet around me but the fifteen minutes I spent with you you opened up to me a lot more than you had before. I hope that continues."

"Thank you Edward." Jane said.

"Lauren are time together this time was much better than our one-on-one date. This time you let me speak. So do you accept this rose."

"Yes thank you Edward."

"Ladies this is the final rose." Riley said.

"Tanya I saved this final rose for you because I wanted you to realize how close you came to going home. The only thing keeping you hear is that you paid attention when I was talking to you and someone else did not. This is my final warning for you."

"I understand." Tanya said as she accepted her rose.

"Kate can you tell me why I am eliminating you?"

"I have no idea. In fact I think you are making the wrong choice." Kate said.

"Well Kate the pour pose of this weeks dates was to show you what it would be like if I was away and you remained distracted through the whole thing. Almost like you had someone else on your mind. I can't risk any part of me so you have to go." Edward said.

Kate didn't say a thing, she just left the room.

"Now Victoria the reason you are going home is your little stripping act during our fifteen minutes. I can't have that type of girl. You should have kept in mind that at any point in the future I could be sharing a room with another player I would not want them to see any part of my girlfriend." Edward said. "Not to mention you hardly even know me and that behavior is why I am sending you home tonight."


	18. Week5 intro

Note on the date chapter: just like in reality tv shows you won't see everything in the story, which was the reason the dates seemed so short.

* * *

"Ladies good morning." Riley said. "How was last week?"

"Good." The women replied.

"I think I can say all of us wish that we had more time with Edward after all the number of us has dwindled in the past couple of weeks." Alice said.

"She's right." Several of the girls said.

"Good to know that and I guess you can tell that we are in a new city. It is the home city of Edward's team. One of those dates will be taking place later today and the other tomorrow and the last one the following day. And again no one gets a room to themselves." Riley leaned down and set an envelope down on to a table. "Your date assignments ladies." He said and then left the room.

Angela Webber left her seat and grabbed the envelope. It was a large Manila envelope. She opened it and pulled out the letter.

_Ladies,  
It's a day out at the ballpark for all of you. You will take a tour of the park and stay to watch the game. There are two one-on-one dates this week. Isabella and Rose will be going on those. The group date which the rest of the girls will be going on Will be taking place today._

_Isabella your date will be tomorrow and Rosalie your date the day after that._

_As a treat for all of you I have left something for you to wear on the date. _

_~Edward_

"I wonder what he got us." Tanya stated.

"It is probably something with his name on it." Bella replied. "We are going to a game after all."

"Eddied knows that I don't wear t-shirts." Tanya said. "T-shirts are second class and I am a first class kind of girl."

The women rushed to their rooms. Waiting for them on a table was a thin white box with red ribbon tied around it, a card was also attached to the box. Each of the women picked up the box with their name attached to it.

Inside the box was a t-shirt and baseball jersey with Edward's last name and number on the back and the team logo on the front. Bella took her shirts and placed them back in the box and put the box in to her suitcase. She watched Rosalie do the same. Alice who had shared the room with them had immediately grabbed her box rushed in to the bathroom and put them on.

Once the three women had finished getting their gifts, they went to check on the others. Right away they heard Tanya throwing a tantrum about what Edward had given her.

"I'd bet you five bucks that she got the same thing as us." Alice said.

"I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to take that net." Bella replied.


	19. Week 5 group date

All the women going on the group date took the shirts given to them by Edward and put them on along with a pair of jeans. Tanya however had forgone the jeans and went with a rather short skirt but it was surprisingly not the shortest one that she had worn during the show. Jessica and Lauren decided to follow her lead and changed into short skirts also.

Alice rolled her eyes at them as she climbed into the back of the van when it arrived. She watched as Tanya argued over a seat in front with the three girls already sitting there. Bree finally got tired if hearing Tanya whining and climbed into the back. Tanya still complained the whole way to the ballpark.

Alice knew Tanya wanted that seat by the door because she wanted to be the first woman to great Edward when they got to the park. It was not Edward that greeted them when they were dropped off by the statue of Stan Musial a great Cardinal player that passed away the year before.

"Hello ladies, I know you were expecting Edward but he is busy practicing for the game." Riley said. "You have a tour of the ballpark before the game and it starts now."

Riley took all nine women around the whole ballpark inside and out. The tour ended by the same statue it had started with.

"And that ladies concludes this tour. Here are your tickets. Enjoy the game and remember no switching seats."

The women all grabbed their tickets and went to find their seats. Alice was happy to see she was paired with Angela. Lauren was paired with Jessica and Leah was paired with Anne hunter. Leaving Bree Tanner and Jane Volt to deal with Tanya all on their own since none of the girls could sit alone.

Most of the women lost interest in the game long before the seventh inning stretch. But there were a few if the women that watched the game. The game ended with the Cardinals winning five to three. After all the post game interviews were done Riley took the girls to meet up with Edward and the Cardinal's mascot Fredbird.

Edward spent a little time with each woman by having a drink and small snack with them. After an hour or so he said goodbye to the women and sent them back to the hotel.


	20. Week 5 one-on-one dates

Bella was getting nervous as her date with Edward grew closer. It was her first one-on-one date with Edward where they were face to face. She had woken up early taken a shower and got dressed saving her shirts from Edward for later.

She made her way downstairs to eat breakfast. She wasn't the last one to arrive that honor (if you could call it that) belonged to Tanya. Tanya made a show of coming in and sitting down. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Is that what you are wearing on your date with Edward?" Tanya asked.

"Yes." Bella replied. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Honestly I do not because that would just cause Edward to come to me instead of you. Just like he did last night."

"Tanya Edward didn't do anything last night other than kiss our cheeks." Bree said.

"How would you know? Eddie and I were alone for fifteen minutes a lot can happen in that amount of time."

"You had Fredbird with you."

"It doesn't matter what Edward and I did all that's maters is Edward prefers me over you."

"If that is true Tanya then why do I have a one-on-one date and you do not?" Bella asked.

Tanya did not reply. Bella smirked and turned her attention to the food on her plate. Once she was done eating, Bella cleaned up and went back to her room.

Alice Brandon followed her and dragged her to the bathroom and fixed her hair. She put red and white ribbons in it. Bella was careful not to mess up her hair when putting on her shirts from Edward.

"You look great." Alice said. "Have fun." She called after Bella.

Bella was taken to the van by Riley. She climbed into the van and waited for Bush Stadium to appear in the window. She got dropped off at the Stan Musial statute like the girls had been last night.

She loved the tour and was glad that she could take photos (but wouldn't get them until after the show ended) because she knew even though her dad was a Mariners fan he liked getting to know the other ballparks.

Bella was taken to her seat after the tour had been concluded. The game was alright and when the seventh inning stretch came Bella got a hot dog, a soda and a box of Cracker Jacks. She was on her way back to her seat when she ran into a little girl hooked up to an oxygen tank.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Bella said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I've been like this since I've been born."

"Devon," the girl's mother called. "I hope she wasn't bugging you."

"Oh no I nearly trip over her because I wasn't paying attention." Bella said. "If you don't mind my asking why is she on oxygen?"

"We don't know but the oxygen and a steroid breathing treatments are the only things that work for her. Why?"

"I'm a pediatric nurse in Washington. Do you have a pen I have the name of a doctor that works with kids a lot like Devon and quite often the issue turns out to be some odd allergies they had."

"Oh that would be great. I'd love to see her play outside without that tank attached to her."

"That is the doctors name, I know he works at Seattle Children's Hospital."

"Thank you."

"It was nothing but you are welcome." Bella replied.

The woman and her daughter disappeared around the corner. Bella finished her night off by celebrating the Cardinals win. She was happy that Edward won and was excited that she got to meet up with him and Fredbird after the game.

* * *

Rosalie was excited for her date with Edward. She would stay happy even if she went home this week because she was not sure how much longer she could deal with Tanya and her behavior.

Rose while she liked baseball she was not in love with it and she liked football a lot more than baseball. She didn't really like sports all that much. She preferred being under the hood of a car than in the middle of a field and she made her living as a real estate agent to appease her social climbing parents but what they don't know won't hurt them.

The tour of the stadium was alright but the game was not good. Edward's team lost as they didn't even score a single run. Cincinnati played the better end.

The little time she spent with Edward before returning to the hotel was great. She did however feel like something was missing. She remained mum on the whole date while the girls peppered her with questions.


	21. Week 5 roses and cocktails

The rose ceremony was highly anticipated among the women fighting for Edward's heart. None of the women had done anything to get eliminated. Sure Tanya had worn rather revealing clothes as two others had also done. Since Edward had no idea who he was going to send home; he had the producers of the show get the women to write why they should stay in one sentence. Some gave advice while most did not and a few said they would understand why he didn't pick them.

Bree: I should stay because I am a breath of fresh air.

Jane: So we can explore the connection we have.

Jessica: I should stay because I know I am the girl for you.

Angela: I have enjoined getting to know you and would hope you'd like for me to stay.

Lauren: None of the other girls come close to being on my level.

Leah: You are a better man than the last guy I dated staying could only make me happy.

Rose: "Friends can help each other. A true friend is someone who lets you have the freedom to be yourself." ~ Jim Morrison. Pick women that would allow you to be yourself.

Anne: I am an honest woman and hope that is something you look for in a woman.

Tanya: we've known each other for years and that shouldn't be something you throw away on some floozie out for fame and money.

Bella: I have no idea why you should keep but I have come to care about you these past couple of weeks.

Alice: Edward I know this is longer than what you wanted. I have come to the conclusion that I need to leave the show. I'm afraid that if I stay any longer you will send the woman you are ment to spend your life with. I had fun here and believe time on the show will lead me to the man I am supposed to spend my life with.

Edward felt a little better after reading what the women wrote. Since Alice had taken herself out of the show he only had to pick two women to go home tonight. Angela, Rosalie, Bella, Jane, Anne and Leah were five women he knew that he wasn't going to send home. The rest of the women were still on the chopping blocked so to speak.

Edward split the notes into three piles ones that he knew were staying, ones that he knew were going home and the ones that he wasn't so sure about. He read through the unsure ones again. Since Bree's statement wasn't all that bad he placed her statement in to the staying pile. He read Tanya's comment again and decided that he couldn't deal with her anymore and put her statement into the leaving pile.

Now he had to decide between Jessica and Lauren on who should go home, not an easy task when he thought that both girls were just like Tanya. Edward finally just took out a coin from his pocket and flipped it. If it was heads Lauren would go home. If it was tails Jessica would go home. He flipped the coin into the air and waited for it to land.

* * *

Edward waited for the women to enter the room in which the rose ceremony was going to be held. He had all the roses lined out with the names of who they were going to. Including two yellow roses and a white one.

He was messing with his tie for the tenth time when Riley walked in. He was calm or at least appeared to be.

"Are you okay to start?" Riley asked. "Do you have any last minute questions for the girls?"

"No you can bring them in." Edward replied.

"It will be ten minutes." Riley said patting Edward on the back and then leaving the room to go get the women.

They walked into the room in a single file line and sat down in chairs provided them.

"Ladies welcome to the fifth rose ceremony of the show. I know that one of the three women leaving tonight decide to leave the show as she had no reasonable connection to Edward in a romantic sense." Riley pause. "Edward you may now take the floor."

"Well ladies I have to say the elongation a this week were both easier and harder for me." Edward stepped closer to the table with the roses laid out on it. "So this first rose goes to Bella for helping out a family you didn't know and will most likely never see again. Bella do you accept this rose?"

"Yes." Bella replied standing up to take her rose. She took the rose kissed Edward on his cheek and went back to her seat.

"The second rose goes to Rosalie if she chooses to accept it."

Rosalie quietly walked up to Edward to receive her rose and just as quickly took her seat.

"Bree I would like you to accept this rose with the advice that not only you but a few of the other women could use. Open up a bit more and I do not mean your clothing either."

Bree took her rose blushing nearly as red as the rose.

"Angela you are a sweet and honest woman I invite you to take this rose so I can get to know you a little more."

"I will accept it for that reason." Angela replied after taking the rose.

"Jane this rose is yours if you choose to accept it."

Jane nodded and took the rose from Edward's hand. She like every girl since Bella had gotten a death glare from Tanya.

"Leah I feel that you like Bree need to open up a little more. I offer you this rose in hope that you will.

Leah smiled timidly at Edward before quickly taking the rose and sitting back down.

Edward gave Anne her rose which was followed by a long pause.

"Lauren this rose goes to you only because Alice has decide to leave the show had she not done so you would be leaving tonight." Edward said.

"I promise to be better." Lauren said as she took the last red rose from Edward.

"Alice I give this white rose to you in hope that you find who you are looking for."

"Thank you Edward." Alice said before kissing his cheek and whispering something into his ear. Alice then hugged Edward and left the room.

"Tanya you and I got along great in high school but we were not meant to last because if we were I wouldn't be on this show. But being the gentlemen my mother raised me to be I am still offing a yellow rose to you."

Tanya snatched the rose and booked it out of the room while shouting that Edward was going to regret it.

"Now Jessica you seemed like a pretty nice girl when we were on our own but when you got around Tanya you acted like a clone of hers and I can't handle that. This yellow rose is yours if you choose to accept it and I wish you good luck in your future endeavors."

Jessica quickly grabbed her rose and left the room. After she was gone a bottle of Champagne was brought in and shared between Edward and the remaining women. He hadn't spent much time with them and enjoyed getting to know them and was surprised that the producers could make an hourlong show out of it.

* * *

_**Limo cams**_

* * *

_**Alice**_  
"I am happy to be going home. I know my time on this show will some how bring me to the one I am marry." Alice said to the camera. "Edward is a good man and I hope he chooses the right woman in the end."

**_Tanya_**  
"Edward Cullen is making the biggest fXXXing mistake of his life. He will regret not taking me back." Tanya ranted. "I can't he is going to pick one of those whXXes over me. I am much better suited for his life style than the rest of those girls because they sure and the hell are not at his level."

**_Jessica_**

"I understand why Edward eliminated me but I wish he... he hadn't." Jessica said before she started to cry. "He is the only decent guy I have dated in years. The rest just turn out to be jerks who only want one thing."

_**Since the women tell all is coming up I want to see who can guess where I got the ideal for different paths. Different Paths is a dating show very much like the bachelor but with the twist of the bachelor possibly running into each women at some point. Whoever gets the right answer will be the host of the women tell all.**_

_**hint: pineapple**_


	22. Week 6 intro

The women of Different Paths had a hard time believing the events that took place the night before. The elimination had not gone the way several of them thought it would but most seemed glad at the two eliminations since one woman had technically quit before the ceremony.

They were following behind Edward as he had left early that morning for an away game. They had all gotten to say goodbye. It would be a tough few weeks for all of them since Edward didn't have a day off until the first of May unless he got hurt and none of the women wanted that.

"Hello Ladies how is breakfast this morning?" Riley asked.

"I feel so fat." Lauren complained. "I am going to balloon into a whale if I keep eating like this."

"Then eat the salad." Bella snapped at her. "You didn't have to eat the bacon or the ham and cheese scrambled eggs."

Lauren acted like a two-year old and pouted.

"I am guessing that you all would like to know where you are going huh?"

"Yes." the women cheered.

"Well I am sorry I can't tell you bit I can tell you that you will be leaving tonight and no baseball games for those of you who don't like the sport." Riley said. "Okay now finish eating pack your bags and we will meet up at the airport. Good day ladies."

One by one each of the eight women left fighting for Edward's heart finished their morning meal and went back to their hotel room to pack their bags and get ready for the flight.

Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale and Bree Tanner were the first to finish up. They waited by the front doors of the hotel for them to finish up but the others quickly followed with the last being Lauren.

The women were quickly shuttled into an airport van that had the windows covered. They were use to this way of travel and had come to the conclusion that is was more likely for the producers keeping who was left on the show a secret not to keep the women from seeing where they are.

"Ladies as you can see we are at an airport but before you hop on the plane you have to vote for which two of you are going to fly first-class and who will not." Riley said. "You may cast your vote now."

It took the women all of five minutes to cast their votes on who should get the first-class seats. Riley took the votes and quickly counted them (out of earshot of the women) he came back with a grin.

"The votes tally as one Lauren, one Jane, three Angela and three Bella." Riley said.

Some if the women did not like how the votes turned out and started to complain. Riley cut them all off.

"Congratulations Angela and Bella I hope you enjoy your flight in first class. Anna, behind me has your tickets and will escort you to your flight. Have a good one and I will see you when we land."

Anna sweetly gave each woman her ticket before leading them all to the gate that their plane would be departing from. Once they were allowed to board the plane Anna led the women riding in coach to each of their seats before turning to help Angela and Bella to their seats in first-class.

The women sat in pairs. Angela and Bella in first class. Rosalie and Leah, Lauren and Bree, and Jane and Anne in coach.

Anna sweetly gave each woman her ticket before leading them all to the gate that their plane would be departing from. Once they were allowed to board the plane Anna led the women riding in coach to each of their seats before turning to help Angela and Bella to their seats in first-class.

The women sat in pairs. Angela and Bella in first class. Rosalie and Leah, Lauren and Bree, and Jane and Anne in coach.

The women settled in as more passengers boarded the plane behind them and before they knew it the plane had lifted off.

* * *

Lauren was not happy that she was stuck in coach. A woman like her should not have to ride a plane in freaking coach. She even had the annoying kid behind her kicking her seat.

"Will you control your flipping kid. If he can't behave properly he should not be on a dam plane."

The woman clearly mad at the language Lauren was using when talking about her young son reached up and pressed the call button for the flight attendant.

"Can I help you ma'am?" A woman in uniform asked.

"Is there anyway that you can move this woman to another seat or move my son and I?"

"I don't think we can but let me see if we can find an open seat or two."

In the end the woman and her some were moved up to two free seats in first-class which just angered Lauren even more.

Bree who had been sitting by Lauren turned to the fuming woman.

"Did you have to be such a b**ch to that kid?" Bree asked.

"He was being a brat. I do not deal with brats." Lauren said. "You couldn't pay me enough to deal with them."

* * *

Bella felt comfortable in her first-seat. It would probably be her first and last time in first-class since she didn't mind flying coach. Angela was sleeping in her seat leaving Bella to her own devices.

She picked up one of the in flight magazines and read through it. There are a few articles that she liked but most were a about celebrities who didn't do anything to deserve the fame.

"Miss would you like something to drink?" The flight attendant asked.

"Water, please." Bella replied.

"What about your friend?" The woman asked.

"I don't know what she would want." Bella replied. "I'll ask her if she wakes up."

"Okay, here is your water. Have a good flight."

"I will thank you." Bella replied.

* * *

"Oh my god did you see that?" Leah asked Rose.

"Yes and I can't believe Lauren would act like that. I'd bet my next pay check that she goes home this week. Edward loves kids and will not like how Lauren treated that little boy." Rose replied.

"That's for sure." Leah said.

"Would you ladies like a drink?" The flight attendant that had escorted the mother and child to first class.

"Water." Leah and Rose said at the same time.

The woman looked at her cart and pulled to bottles of water out for them.

"How about a snack?" The woman asked.

"I'm fine with the water." Rose said. "But thank you for asking."

"And you ma'am?" The woman said facing Leah.

"No thank you." Leah replied.

"Just let me know if you change your mind."

The two women nodded at the flight attendant and went back to their choices in magazines and waited for the flight attendant or captain to tell them it was time to prepare for landing.

* * *

"So Jane do you think that you are safe this week?" Anne asked.

"Maybe but I think it is too early to tell who is safe and who is not." Jane replied. "Anyone of us women could go home."

"True. After all Edward kept Tanya around until yesterday and I can honestly say I thought she should have been first." Anne said.

"She was a high school girlfriend who doesn't want a second chance at that?" Jane asked her.

"I wouldn't. My high school boyfriend ended up in the state pen for drug charges." Anne said. "It surprised my parents and they finally didn't hate me for breaking up with such an upstanding boy."

"Ladies I need you to put your seats up right we are getting ready to descend." A flight attendant said.

Both women did as the woman requested and watched as the other passengers rushed to so as she and her fellow flight attendants told them. About fifteen minutes (give or take a few) later the plane started to descend.

Anne clutched her carry on bag to her chest as the wheels hit the ground. She held her breath until the plane came to a stop.

* * *

Once the airplane came to a stop and taxied to where the passengers would be let off. The passengers were let off and the women of Different Paths were the last to be let off.

Riley was there waiting for them. He was standing beside a van and a limo. The women lined up and waited for him to speak.

"Okay you are all here." Riley said. "You ladies will pick one of these cards if the card reads limo, you will go to the limo and the same will happen if your card reads van only you go to the van. Now ladies pick a card."

One by one each of the ladies picked a card. In the end six women went to the limo while two went to the van.

"I hope you a good evening ladies." Riley said climbing into his own car.

Once inside the two vehicles the women found envelopes taped to small bottles of champagne. The women in the limo were the first to open their envelope.

_Ladies there are no special dates this week just dinner. You six ladies will be joining me tonight before going to the hotel. See you later ladies.  
Edward._

A few of the women complained but settled on being happy that they were going on the first date even if it was with five other women.

* * *

The ladies in the van opened up their envelope to find a short note from Edward.

_Ladies there will be no one on one date this week. You two will be sharing one date tomorrow evening. Tonight you will relax at the hotel.  
Edward._

"Well that sucks." The first woman said.

"At least we don't have to go on a date after our plane ride. I feel so disgusting, I do hate that I will miss out on seeing Edward."

"I do to. I'm just glad he didn't turn out to be an a$$ like that guy from the Bachelor."

"I know and Edward is such a gentlemen. He even gives the eliminated women a rose. You get nothing on the Bachelor."

Before they knew it the women in the van pulled up to the Hotel. They were taken straight to their rooms. They were equally surprised to find that Edward had their favorite meals delivered to their rooms.


	23. Week 6 group date

The women that had climbed into the limo ten minutes earlier were excited to see where they were going to eat dinner. They didn't stop for about five minutes longer. They had stopped outside a rustic looking restaurant. Some of the women liked it but others did not.

The were led into the restaurant and seated at the back where Edward joined them moments later.

"It is nice to see you all." Edward said. "How was your trip?"

"It was great. I've never flown first class before." Angela said. "I felt bad for the women sitting in coach."

"It was quite cramped back there." Lauren said. "Airports nickel and dime you for everything these days."

"They have fuel to pay for and many of them do offer a rewards program to give you a discount on air fares or the luggage fees or hotel stays." Bella replied.

"I shouldn't have to pay for my luggage if my ticket alone cost over a thousand." Lauren said.

"Then maybe you should take the bus or train." Jane said. "There are a lot if natural beauties you can see on a train."

"I agree with that I took a cross country train trip with my mother after I graduated college. One of the photos I took on the trip won top prize in a contest."

"Oh wow Anne that sounds great I've won a few contest myself maybe we entered the same ones."

"Yeah maybe we did." Anne replied.

"Well since Anne and Angela seem to enjoy photography do any of the rest of you have any creative pursuits?" Edward asked.

"I like to write." Bella replied.

"I play the piano for my church." Rosalie said. "But only when the younger players can't do it."

"I like to paint." Jane said.

"I just dance." Lauren said suggestively. "I could give you a private one."

"No thank you." Edward said. "I may be a guy but I have never liked that kind of thing."

"To offer him that in a room full of women and cameras is... uhg." Bella said clearly discussed by Lauren's comment.

"Well it is a dang good thing that I am not you." Lauren said.

"Enough Lauren. One more step and you could take it to far." Edward said. "Now let's order before we all have to get back to the hotel rooms for the night."

The women orders their meals and Edward did to. He also ordered appetizers for the whole table. Laurene ate her feeble looking salad while the rest of the women dug in to meals Lauren wouldn't eat in her dizziest day dream.

"Well ladies I am sad to see the night end but we have to get to our hotel rooms for the night." Edward said. "I will see you ladies the day after tomorrow. Sleep well."

The women were led out of the restaurant and back to the limo that would take them to the hotel. The whole drive over to the hotel Lauren complained about every single thing. She drive the other five women nuts with it all.

Once the women were dropped off at the hotel they were greeted by Riley holding a slip of paper.

"Nice to see you ladies. I know it's late and that you would like to get some sleep. This paper contains your roommates for the week."

Riley placed the paper down on to a table and left the room.

Bella/Rose 243  
Anne/Lauren 242  
Jane/Angela 244

_**Hello readers next clue for where I got the idea from the first to Guess correctly will be the 'host' of the women tell all.**_

_**CLUE: They love the eighties**_


	24. Week 6 two on one date

The next morning the women that had not been on the date the night before rushed to get ready as they were having an early brunch with Edward. They had gotten dressed and ready to go before the other women had woken up and were gone before the women had realized they were not there.

The restaurant where brunch was being held was just two doors down from the restaurant that held the date from the night before. Carrie's was a morning and noon restaurant only and closed at two pm each day.

"Are you two ladies Bree and Leah?" A smartly dressed woman asked.

"Yes." Leah replied.

"Okay then you two follow me." She said turning on her heel and walking towards the back of the restaurant. "Edward is waiting just outside that door."

"Thank you." Leah said.

Both Bree and Leah stepped through the open doorway. The room was pretty and painted like an outdoor patio. Edward was standing in front of a table set for the three of them.

"Good morning ladies why don't you have a seat and we can order." Edward said. "I must say that you both look beautiful this morning."

"Thank you." Leah said.

"That is nice of you to say Edward." Bree said. "How has your morning been?"

"Exhausting." I was up early for training and then I had a few interviews. This brunch is my first break since I wanted every thing else done quick."

"Oh well you don't want things done to quickly because they could sour that way." Leah said. "But you don't want them to take to long either."

"A happy medium is what most if not all people look for in life." Bree said. "Having things come easy to you would make things seem less important to you."

"Inspiring words." Edward replied.

"They are my mothers words not mine. I just repeated them."

"The waiter is here we can finally order." Edward said. "Ladies first."

Bree let Leah go first as she wasn't sure what to get but Leah wasn't much better. So instead of picking for themselves they had Edward do it.

"Have either of you been to a brunch?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure if you could call it that." Leah said. "Because the meals server were not even close to this level of nice."

"Only if I was alone and made everything myself." Bree replied.

"Okay who had the poached eggs on rye?" The waiter asked.

"That's me." Leah said.

"Poached eggs with wheat toast and a side of turkey bacon."

"Mine." Edward said.

"I guess the sunny side up eggs with hash browns belongs to you." The waiter said to Bree.

Bree nodded and took the plate from waiter. The trio ate and filled the silence by asking each other questions. Edward was happy to get to know both women but he wasn't sure if either one was the one for him or not.

"Ladies I have one final question for you before I have to leave." Edward said. "Is there any woman other than yourself that you think should go home?"

"Lauren." Bree and Leah said at the same time.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"She doesn't seem like the type of girl you want." Bree said. "She detested all the charity aspects we have done so far and if a person doesn't want to help out others I'm not sure if I would want to be around them."

"Thank you for your answer Bree. What about you Leah?"

"I guess it because she seems to care more about herself than you and not in a good way and that doesn't sit with right me."

"Well thank you ladies for your opinions they help me out a little this week. I will see you at the rose ceremony." Edward said.

"Your welcome." Both women replied.

Edward stood up from his chair helped both women out of theirs and walked them out to the van that would take them back to the hotel. He hugged them both before the climbed in and watch the van until it turned the corner and he could no longer see it.

**_A reviewer said that this seems like 'The Selection' I never heard of it so I'm sorry for any similarities but they are purely coincidental. Also to the person that guessed 'Spongebob' good guess but you are wrong._  
_Clue1: pineapple is shown in every episode of the show in some way.  
Clue2: They love the eighties  
Clue3: The blueberry_**


	25. Week 6 roses and cocktails

_**Clues  
Clue1: pineapple is shown in every episode of the show in some way.  
Clue2: They love the eighties  
Clue3: The blueberry**_

_**The Answer: Psych  
As four of my lovely readers that guessed Correctly.**_

_**Since I couldn't come up with one name using all user names I created two that will be used for the host of my women tell all.**_

_**1/2 Gabby F. Berns  
3/4 Kara Cole**_

_**1) gabzR the 'Gab' was used.  
2) FiaBerns the 'F' and 'Berns' used  
3) karebears1981 the 'kar' was used.  
4) cbmorefie the 'c' was used.**_

_**Thanks to all of those who guessed and thank you for your reviews.**_

* * *

The rose ceremony was moments away and everybody from Edward to the camera assistant running around straightening things up and the women waiting to see if they would get to fight for Edward's heart another day.

Edward tapping his feet on the floor waiting to be called in to eliminate two women from the show. He had a much easier time picking out who should leave this week than he did during previous weeks. He made sure that the roses were displayed correctly. The yellow roses placed at the end with red roses being placed before them.

"Edward the ladies are here. Be ready in five." James said.

Edward nodded. He knew that it would be Riley to lead him in to the room with the women said waiting for him. And sure enough five minutes later Riley was walking toward him.

"Edward let's go and eliminate two from your pool of possible brides." Riley said.

Edward didn't answer him, he just stood up and walked behind him to the room that held his potential bride. He played professional baseball with dry hands yet it this moment his hands felt sticky with sweat.

Riley entered the room leaving Edward to stand alone until the doors opened for him. Which they did moments later.

* * *

Isabella Swan had no idea if she was leaving tonight or not. She had grown to like Edward a lot and would be quite upset if Edward didn't choose her to stay but would understand if he didn't.

"Isabella you can not be wearing that. Edward is sure to send you home if you do."

"So what he sends me home." Bella replied. "No get out of my room."

"Yes. Please get out." Rosalie said stepping out of the bathroom. "You are not welcome here."

Lauren huffed, turned on her heel and left the room.

"Thanks Rose." Bella told her.

* * *

Lauren was really pissed at Isabella Swan. That girl did not deserve Edward. She was plain looking. Edward need a wan like herself (Lauren) on his arm at high profile events. Someone like her would surly make him shine.

Once she got back to the room she grabbed her dress and toiletry bag and locked herself in the bathroom. She took her time showering, saving and all around grooming. She took up so much time that Anne barely had any time to get ready for the rose ceremony. Lauren just ignored Anne's hateful stares as she left for the ceremony.

* * *

Angela dressed simply for this weeks rose ceremony. She had a great time with Edward and the other women but she was starting to feel like he was not the one god had in mind for her. Angela would not be upset if she went home tonight because that would mean that god honestly have someone else out there that was meant for her.

She had just finished doing her hair when Jane asked if she could use the bathroom.

"The bathroom is all yours." Angela said once she was done.

"Thank you. I'm just so nervous about to night."

* * *

Jane Volt was a bottle of nerves as she got ready. She wore a simple red and black sheath dress because she thought it was her best dress and if she went home tonight she wanted to be looking her best as she did it. Her hair was just as simple as her dress as it was a bob cut completely bush flat with not one single hair out of place.

Angela was gone when she came out of the bathroom. Jane took a deep breath and headed to the ballroom  
holding the rose ceremony.

"You can go on it but don't touch anything." A producer said.

"Thanks." Jane said.

* * *

Anne Hunter could not believe that she had made it this far in the show. While she knew she wasn't bad looking she never really attracted the attention of other guys. So being attractive enough for Edward to want to keep her around was shocking to her.

"Ms. Hunter we need you to head to the ballroom." A producer said knocking on the hotel room door.

"I was just getting my shoes on." Anne said. "My roommate hogged the bathroom."

"Just please get to the ballroom." The producer said.

"I am on my way now." Anne replied as she slipped on her shoes.

* * *

Leah Clearwater didn't feel like she would be one of the six women staying on the show to fight for Edward's attention. While the two on one date the night before was great she was not sure if it was enough for Edward to keep her around. Leah just hopped that Edward didn't keep Lauren around because she was clearly a woman after money not love.

"There you are Miss Clearwater we need all the women to head to the ballroom. Some are already there."

"Okay thank you." Leah replied. "I was just looking for my shoes."

* * *

Bree was quiet as she walked toward the ballroom as the producers personal assistant told her to. She had no idea who would be going home but hoped that Edward sent Lauren home and she knew from the hushed whispers at breakfast that morning told her Lauren was not a favorite among the group.

Once Bree got to the ballroom another producer told her to stand with the other women. Bree did as she was told and stood next to Anne.

"Have you seen Edward?" Bree asked

"No I have not. I have only seen the producers." Anne replied to her.

* * *

Rosalie Hale was the last woman to enter the ballroom. The other women were standing in two rows. The back row had for the front row had three. Rose took the last open spot in the front row.

"Glad to see you made it Rosalie." Riley said.

"I had to change dresses. My other one was ripped in a spot that would have made it inappropriate for tv." Rosalie replied. "But I am sorry that I am late."

"That is alright. We are waiting in Edward anyway." Riley said. "I better go see if he is ready now."

* * *

The eight women watched as Riley Biers left the ballroom. They each could not wait for him to return to the ballroom because the all knew that Edward would not be far behind him. And sure enough Riley returned moments later.

"Okay ladies are you ready to see Edward?" Riley asked from beside the stand holding the roses.

"Yes." All the women replied.

And with that Edward walked through the now open doorway (the doors had been opened for him) and stopped on the opposite side of the stand as Riley.

"How are you Edward?" Riley asked.

"Never better." Edward replied.

"Are you ready to hand out these lovely roses?"

"It is now or never." Edward said.

"The floor is yours." Riley said.

"Well I guess I should get started then. This first rose goes to a girl that I am glad is honest with what she feels. Angela would you accept this rose?"

"Yes Edward I will." Angela replied with a smile.

"Rosalie I enjoyed your answers at dinner. This rose is yours if you choose to accept it."

"Thank you." Rose said as she accepted her rose. She grabbed it and quickly stood back in her spot.

"Bella I'm not sure what to say to you to accept this rose other than I have grown to like you a lot and hole that you choose to accept it." Edward said. "So Bella do you accept this rose?"

"Yes, I do." Bella replied.

"Bree I choose to give you this rose for speaking your mind in a polite way during our date there are not a lot of women that know how to do it. Please accept this rose."

"Thank you." Bree said accepting the rose.

"Leah you like Bree speak your mind but you are a little brash when doing that I give you this rose in hope that you can learn to so that a little nicer."

Leah quickly stepped up to take the rose and just as quickly went back to the spot she had been standing in.

"The final red rose. I debated about this one for a while. I was not sure who to send home but in the end I chose the two women that I didn't have a strong connection with to go home. So Anne do you accept this rose?"

"Yes I do." Anne said.

Anne had started to cry as she made her way back to the line if women. Jane and Lauren were now standing by themselves as the other red rose women had stepped back.

"Lauren I chose to send you home for more than one reason. The first being that I don't really feel any connection to you. The second reason being that I don't trust you and I do not think that you are the type of woman I could bring home to my mother without her cringing at you behavior."

"You know what it is your loss. I am a dam fine woman and you will regret it when you have one of those pathetic women on your arm instead of me." And with that Lauren stomped out of the ballroom.

"Jane I am sending you home because I don't feel the type of connection that I should at this point. I want you to know that I don't think you are a bad woman just not the one for me."

"Thank you for the chance to meet you." Jane said before she left the room in a much quieter way than Lauren had.

Once both Lauren and Jane were gone Edward joined the women for a glass of sparkling wine but he couldn't stay long because of a self imposed curfew he had.


	26. Week 7 intro

Of the six women left to fight for Edward's love and heart as both were equally connected only one of them wasn't sure if they would be staying after this week. The filming of the latest episode had been put off as Edward had a family emergency to deal with but the girls had not been told what was going because Edward had requested they not be told until he had more information.

The shows producers had put the six remaining women up in a hotel until they knew where they would be going next. After all they did not know how long Edward was going to be away.

A week later the women were taken to the airport and put on a plane that would take them to Edward. They were all excited to see him again and happy to know that the emergency had been resolved what ever it was.

"Hello ladies I am Anna Sebold. Riley is under the weather so I will be acting as host this week. All six if you will be dinning with Edward tonight and he will fill you in on the dates this week. Have a good evening."

Once their luggage was packed up in the back of a van and they were loaded up in the front they took off to dinner with Edward.

The restaurant was a small hole in the wall Italian type place.

It was just the type of place Bella would have gone to for dinner had she been back home. A few of the other women would have also but at least two would not because the were a salad type people on but because they preferred other food over Italian.

The women were led to a large table at the back of the room but still close to a window. Edward wasn't there yet so all of the women sat down and put in their drink orders in along with what they wanted to eat. It was just after the time that their drinks arrived that two waiters brought over six bouquets of flowers each one being the favorite flower of the woman it was given to. Once the bouquets had been given out one of the waiters place an envelope on to the table.

Rosalie picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside was a single sheet of paper folded with a hand written letter to them from Edward.

_**Dear ladies,**_

_**Hi it's Edward. Tonight's date is to symbolize that some times I won't be able to make it to dates that we schedule. My family is well. My dad was in a car accident and I was helping my mother get him settled in. Tonight's dinner is on me but get a goodnights sleep as three of you will be meeting someone close to me.**_

_**Love Always, Edward Cullen**_

"Wow that was sweet if him." Angela said. "And the flowers he sent are beautiful."

"Yes they are." The rest of the women said fingering the petals of their flowers.


	27. Week 7 date 1

The women all woke up early the next morning. They had no idea who would be spending the day with someone close to Edward. They were in the middle of breakfast when Anna Sebold walked in and laid an envelope down at the end if the table.

Angela was the closest to the envelope so she snatched it up. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

"_The three ladies joining me today are Isabella Swan, Bree Tanner and Leah Clearwater. We will be having a light lunch. Followed by an activity that is to be determined_." Angela read.

"Is there anything about the rest of us?" Anne asked.

"No, the note was just about Bella, Bree and Leah." Angela replied. "The rest of us will be going tomorrow I guess."

Once breakfast was over the three women leaving the hotel got dressed for their date. Bella wore an outfit she would normally wear for Sunday brunch. Bree was dressed in similar clothing but darker colors. Leah was dressed in her everyday clothing.

Bella was nervous because who they were going to meet could be anyone. She had no idea how the other girls were feeling, but she saw Bree tapping her fingers on a near by counter and Leah was tapping her foot on the floor.

"Ladies your ride is here." A producer said.

The three women lined up to get in to the van that would be taking them to lunch. The ride to the restaurant took them over fifteen minutes. They were led to a table on the patio off to the side of the restaurant. A woman with carmel colored hair was waiting for them.

"Hello ladies you can call me Mrs. P for today's purpose. Why don't you have a seat and introduce yourselves."

The women sat around the table with Bella and Leah being the closest to Mrs. P.

"My name is Isabella but I prefer to be called Bella."

"My name is Bree."

"And last but not least I am Leah."

"Well it's nice to meet you." Mrs. P said. "I have twelve questions written down on slips of paper. I want you three to answer them but the first to answer them is one to pull the question out. Now who wants to go first?"

"I'll go." Bella said.

Bella closed her eye as she reached into the bowl.

"What is your biggest deal breaker?" Bella read. "That is easy my biggest deal breaker is a man that hurts a woman be it emotionally or physically I can not stand those type of men."

"Great answer." Mrs. P said. "What about the two of you?"

"Well I think most if not all women agree with Bella. But mine biggest deal breaker would be a man who can't stand up to his family for a woman he claims to love." Bree said.

"And you Leah?" Mrs. P asked.

"A cheater. I can't stand cheaters."

"I agree with you." Mrs. P said. "Bree your turn to pick a question out of the bowl."

Bree did as requested and pulled a slip of paper from the bowl.

"What is your stance in sex before marriage?" Bree read. "While I hope people wait to avoid heart break I don't think it should be held against them if they are not a virgin be they male or female."

"I don't think that matters a marriage of two virgins can fail just as quickly as any other." Leah said.

"I would prefer to wait." Bella replied.

Leah went right ahead and got a slip from the bowl.

"How long would you wait to have kids?" Leah read off. "I guess it would depend in the circumstances."

It didn't take the women long after that to answer the questions in the bowl. The sparkling wine Mrs. P ordered help them all loosen up a little bit. The meal came to a peaceful end two hours later.

"Okay ladies it's time for the next part of our day. I have been requested by Edward to get you three ladies dresses to wear to this weeks rose ceremony."

Mrs. P led the ladies to a limo that took them to a shoping center. Once their Mrs. P let the women roam around on their own. She kept a distant eye on all of them after all she had to give Edward her opinion on them.

"Mrs. P I think I found one." Bella called from the dressing room.

"Then step out and let me see it." Mrs. P said.

Bella stepped out in a tea length navy blue dress with a lace covered top.

"That is stunning on you. You must get it."

"Are you sure it's only the third dress I've tried on."

"Let me see the others." Mrs. P said.

Bella showed her the similar dresses she had in green and red.

"The blue one looks better on you, please pick that one."

"Okay I'll take the blue dress." Bella said.

"Okay I'm going to check the other ladies."

"I'll take my dress to the check out."

Mrs. P looked in on Leah first. Leah had five dresses in the room with her and was wearing the sixth. The sixth dress was a white dress in the style of an Native American dress.

"How do you like this dress?" Mrs. P asked Leah.

"I like it just fine I'm just not sure if it would be appropriate."

"It's not too short or revealing." Mrs. P said. "Let me see the green one the others are all too short."

Leah shut the door and changed into the green dress Mrs. P had requested to see her in. She opened the door and called for Mrs. P.

"The dress looks great on you but the previous dress look better. Celebrate your heritage."

Leah nodded and went to join Bella at the check out. Mrs. P went to check in Bree.

"Bree have you found anything?"

"Yes." Bree opened the door and showed Mrs. P what she was wearing.

"Oh dear try that dress in red the black is washing you out."

Bree did as Mrs. P suggested but even the red didn't look right. Mrs. P went and got the dress in lavender and had Bree try it on. Bree loved the way the dress looked on her so she changed back into her street clothes and followed Mrs. P to the check out.

Mrs. P took their dresses and put them in the limo's trunk while the women were told to get in a van.

"We're are our dresses going?" Bree asked.

"They will be delivered the morning of the rose ceremony." Mrs. P said. "I hope to see you all again."

The three women watched as Mrs. P climbed into the limo and left. They climbed into the van and were greeted by James a producer.

"Okay ladies when you get back to the hotel you can not tell the other women what you did today as they will be doing the same."

"Got it." All three women replied.

Once they returned to the hotel the women were bombarded by the women they were sharing hotel rooms.

"I'm sorry Rose I can't tell you." Bella replied.

"They told us not to say a thing Angela. Bree explained.

"Complain all you want but I'm not going to tell you what we did Anne."


	28. Week 7 date 2

Angela, Anne and Rosalie were in the different paths show van on their way to lunch with someone that knows Edward. Their note from this morning didn't have any names other than their own in it.

"I wonder where we will be eating." Anne said aloud.

"The van is slowing down so we will be finding out soon I assume." Rose replied.

Angela had remained quiet but sure enough Rosalie was proven to be correct when the van came to a stop. The driver got out and let the three women out.

They were greeted by the woman taking Riley's place for the week and a woman with caramel colored hair.

"Hello ladies good to see you. This is Mrs. P she will be eating with you today."

"Yes, you will each get three courses and I will eat one of those three with the each of you ladies." Mrs. P said. "I will eat the appetizer with Anne, the entrée with Rosalie and the desert with Angela."

"Anne let's go get our table." Mrs. P said.

Anne and Mrs. P went to a table off to the side of the dinning room. They sat down and ordered drinks and an appetizer.

"So is Anne your full first name?"

"Yes. I was named after my grandmother." Anne said.

"That's nice. How do you see Edward?" Mrs. P asked.

"He's a great guy but I don't think I can really get to know him until the cameras are turned off and gone."

"I can see how they would make getting to know someone harder."

"It is. So Mrs. P what do you do for a living?" Anne asked.

"I design homes." Mrs. P said. "What do you do?"

"I'm a medical sales rep. I sell equipment and medication to doctors."

"Oh how did you get into that?"

"I applied for a sales position and got it."

"Ladies here are is your appetizer just let us know when you want your entree."

"We will." Mrs. P said.

Anne and Mrs. P fell in to a lull of conversation. Neither one knowing what they should do.

"Anne I'm going to ask a question that I haven't asked any of the other girls yet.  
Why do you think that Edward would be your perfect match?"

"I'm not completely sure but I know I care for him and hope he would care for me as well." Anne replied.

"That sounds like an honest answer to me and I love honest answers." Mrs. P said.

"Mrs. P your hour with Miss Anne is up."

Mrs. P nodded and went to join Rosalie at her table. Rosalie looked up at here and smiled.

"Hello Mrs. P." Rosalie greeted.

"Good afternoon Rosalie." Mrs. P said. "What do you plan on ordering?"

"The fish. Everything else seemed so heavy."

"The fish is quite good." Mrs. P said. "My husband had it when we were here for a medical conference a couple if years ago."

"Oh do you have children?" Rose asked.

"We have a son." She said. "I keep telling him I want grand babies before I can no longer walk."

"I think most mothers would like to be a grandma." Rosalie said. "I know I would when the time comes."

"You've got quite a few years then. So how many children would you want to have?"

"I'm not sure I change my mind all the time."

The talk of children had turned Rosalie and Mrs. P's time together a little awkward (at least to Rosalie is was). They continued to talk and before she knew it Mrs. P was being told that it was time for her to join Angela for desert.

Angela was happy when Mrs. P joined her for desert so she no longer felt like an idiot for eating by herself.

"Hi Mrs. P." Angela greeted.

"Hello to you to." Mrs. P said as she sat down. "What desert do you feel like having today?"

"Honestly the only thing that sounds good is the brownie." Angela said. "I'm not the type to say no to chocolate."

"What can I get you ladies?" A waiter asked.

"Two of your chocolate brownies with ice cream."

"They'll be out in five minutes. They just had to bake another batch a half hour ago."

"That's fine." Mrs. P said. "A fresh brownie is always good."

"Thank you ma'am." The waiter said before leaving them alone.

"So what do you do in your free time?" Mrs. P asked.

"Several things but needle point most of the time." Angela said. "Sometimes I'll enjoy a good book."

"What genre do you like the most?"

"Christian fiction, but a mystery is nice every now and then." Angela replied.

"So you believe in god?"

"Oh yes I do but I couldn't force my religion on anyone. I could hope that anyone I meet believes in him as much as I do. "

"That's good to know, how do you attend church when you are not home?" Mrs. P asked.

"My father post his sermons to YouTube and emails the link to everybody in is mailing list. He sends DVD copies to the elderly that have no access to the internet."

"That's one way to get the word out." Mrs. P said.

"Ladies your brownies."

"Thank you." Mrs. P and Angela said.

The waiter nodded and left them to eat their brownies in peace. Neither woman said a word until both brownies were gone.

"So are you going to ask any tough questions?" Angela asked. "At least I assume that is why you separated us all right."

"A little bit." Mrs. P said.

"I figured as much and I'm guessing that you are a family member of Edward's. An aunt or maybe even his mother."

"I can't confirm that one way or the other." Mrs. P said.

"I wouldn't expect you to. So is there anything else planned for today or was it just lunch?"

"I plan to take you ladies shopping for dresses for tomorrow nights rose ceremony at Edward's request." Mrs. P said. "So let's go get the other ladies and get shopping."

Rosalie and Anne were happy to see Mrs. P and Angela and were even happier to go shopping. Mrs. P had them join her in the limo she was using. They pulled up to a small dress shop ten blocks from the restaurant they had eaten lunch at.

"Remember ladies price is of no issue." Mrs. P said before she let them loose in the store.

Rose found the dress for herself right away. It was a red form fitted dress that ended about the middle of her calf with a sweetheart neckline.

Angela took a bit longer to find her dress. She tried on a pale purple dress (it wasn't quite the lavender color) but took it off soon after because it didn't fit right on her. Finally she settled on a light brown dress that looked like one her mother wore a wedding to two years ago.

Anne took the longest to decide what dress to pick. She like one color for a second but changed her mind in the next. Finally she settled on a black wrap dress that came with a red belt.

"Okay do you ladies have your dresses?" Mrs. P asked.

"Yes." They replied.

"Let's check out then."

The women did as Mrs. P requested and handed over their dresses so they could be paid for. Mrs. P had the dresses placed in the limo just like she had the day before.

"Well ladies this is where we say good bye. Your dresses will be delivered tomorrow after lunch." Mrs. P said.

Mrs. P hug each woman before they climbed into the van and she into the limo. The women were immediately greeted by their roommates when they got back to the hotel, as each one asked them how their day went and did they go shopping (fine for their day and yes they picked out dresses that look fabulous).


	29. Week 7 rose ceremony

Mrs. P didn't head to her hotel room when she got back to her hotel. She took the elevator to a floor three above her and knocked on a door in the middle of the hall way. The door open to reveal the young man she hadn't seen in a while.

"So mom how was today?" Edward asked without missing a beat.

"Tiring, but I did like two of the girls but one of them seemed to force the conversation."

"Which girl?" Edward asked pointing to a row of six pictures on his table.

"The forth girl. The girl in the second photograph was a bit off but I couldn't put a finger on it."

"Thanks you have helped me out a lot. So what did you have the girls call you so I don't give anything away?" Edward said.

"I had them call me Mrs. P."

"Good choice with the maiden name." Edward said.

"I better go get some rest I have an early flight."

"Okay mom, have a good time with dad and see you in a couple of weeks." Edward replied.

"I will and be careful." Esme said before kissing his cheek and leaving him to make his choice on who to send home all alone.

He has two women to send home. He had no idea who he should send home. He took his mother's words to heart and put the picture of the woman she didn't care for on to the other side of the table. He found the one that his mother said was off and did the same.

He knew that there were two women he was keeping around and took their photos off of the coffee table and contemplated the rest but it didn't take much longer for Edward to figure who he was going to send home. Once he was done he climbed into bed and fell asleep waiting for tomorrow to come.

_**The Next Morning:**_  
Edward woke up early the next morning. He had a game later that day and did not have the luxury of sleeping in.

He slipped out of bed when someone knocked on his door. He opened the door to reveal producer James Witherdale.

"Good morning," James said. "Sorry to come this early but do you know who you are sending home?"

"Unless something major changes." Edward replied. "Their pictures are over there."

"On the coffee table?" James asked.

Edward nodded.

James walked over to the table and looked at the pictures. He mumbled something Edward couldn't understand as he did so.

"Not really all that shocking but good choices over all." James said. "Good luck with the game."

"Thanks."

James left Edward's hotel room. Edward sighed as he sat down in a chair. Edward got ready for his game and then ordered breakfast and reported to the stadium as he was ordered to.

**_The_** women were sitting in their rooms waiting for their dresses to arrive. The were to arrive an hour ago but had yet to arrive. Almost two hours had passed when Bella heard the knock on her door.

"Answer it already." Rose snapped.

Bella rolled her eyes and got up to open the door. Standing there was a man in a hotel uniform carrying two garment bags.

"Isabella and Rosalie?" The man asked.

"Yes." Bella said.

Rosalie jumped off of her bed and grabbed both of the bags from the man and placed them on her bed. She opened one of them and Bella could see from the door that it was hers because of the color.

"Gross that must be yours." Rosalie said. "I wouldn't be caught dead in that color."

"Check the other one so the guy can go onto the next room." Bella said.

Rosalie opened the second bag and cheered when she saw her dress. She pulled it out and draped it across he body.

"The both dresses are ours you can move on now." Bella said politely.

The man nodded pulled the door closed and moved onto the next room. That room was occupied by Bree and Angela. They quickly picked the bags that held their dresses and sent the man on his way. The last women to get their dresses were Leah and Anne.

Over the next couple of hours the six women rushed to get ready for the rose ceremony. A few even helped each other but most of them did not.

The rose ceremony was five minutes away from starting and the women were being pulled aside to tell the camera why they should be chosen by Edward to stay.

"Why should Edward keep you?"

"We have a connection that I hope is enough for him to want to keep me around." Bella replied.

"We would be perfect together and we have a deep connection ." Bree said.

"If we are meant to be god will speak to Edward's heart." Angela said.

"We are meant to be and I hope Edward doesn't pass up the chance for us to be together." Anne said.

"I don't know how to answer that. I can only hope he likes me enough to keep me around." Leah replied.

"Well we get a long just find as friends and a lot of great relationships come from friendship." Rosalie said.

Once their interviews were over the women were led to the hotel rose garden were they waited for Edward. He walked in five minutes later after being introduced by Riley who was feeling much better.

"Well Edward the time has come to hand out the roses." Riley said.

"Okay this first rose goes to the woman I feel the most connected to." Edward said. "And I hope she chooses to accept it. Bella do you accept this rose?"

"Yes." Bella said as she accepted the rose and slipped back into her spot.

"This rose goes to you Rosalie if you choose to accept it."

Rosalie took the rose and stepped back as Edward readied to call another name.

"Bree,"

Bree walked up and took the rose from Edward with a huge grin.

"Ladies this is the final red rose." Riley said.

"This last red rose took me a while to figure out who I should give it to but I'm thankfully that Mrs. P was here this week. She gave me a lot of insight to you girls and how you acted during your lunch dates with her." Edward said. "Now to the two women going home tonight, you are going home not because I don't like you but because I can't see how we would fit together after the show ended and I do hope that you ladies find someone to spend your life with. So Angela do you accept this rose?"

"Yes I do accept this rose." Angela replied.

Edward walked the two women out to the limo that would take them to the airport to take a plane to an undisclosed location. He rejoined the women that were staying for a celebratory drink before they went back to their hotel rooms.


End file.
